


Unforgettable

by Chubbydumplingbucky



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Bad Loki, Bifrost, Black Panther - Freeform, Brooklyn, Caps beard, F/M, First Kiss, Frigga - Freeform, Good Loki, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Heartbreak, Hypnotism, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stones, Infinity War, Loki - Freeform, Multi, Mutant, New York, Nine Realms, OC, Odin - Freeform, Outriders, Peggy - Freeform, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Thor - Freeform, Time Travel, Wakanda, bearded Captain America, choke, mcu - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbydumplingbucky/pseuds/Chubbydumplingbucky
Summary: How could he forget the woman who gave him his very first kiss more than 70 years ago?The question is, what is she doing here in the 21st Century?





	1. STEVE I: BROOKLYN BRIDGE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> I do not own any of the Marvel Characters mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unforgettable, that's what you are
> 
> Unforgettable though near or far
> 
> Like a song of love that clings to me
> 
> How the thought of you does things to me
> 
> Never before has someone been more
> 
> Unforgettable

—

STEVE I

Before he became The Captain America, he was Steve Rogers first.

Sickly. Physically weak. Often bullied. Unattractive.

So how could he forget. The first girl who blushed because of his past self, The first woman who made his heart skip a beat.

Her hair, the shades of the darkest of chocolates. Her face, soft and structured. Her cheeks that seemed to have a constant blush. Her deep brown eyes that made him shy whenever they landed on him.

And her soft cherry lips, how could he forget? Even now that the years have gone by, he could still remember her.

Margaret. That was her name. The memories were still clear to him like it was only yesterday.

He was so young at the time. Barely surviving the challenges of living in New York. Struggling in school, hoping to be not as sickly as he is.

He saw her getting whistled by men not too old from him, he recognized them as some of his seniors at school who would bully him occasionally. Her eyes seemed to look like she was so lost. He helped her of course, he wouldn't be Steve if he didn't. But at the time, the results have been different compared to the Steve of today. The guys beat him to a pulp, but he won't admit that.

"You didn't have to do that!"

She told him, she appeared to be no older than him but her confidence to snap at him like that told him otherwise.

"Let me fix you at least."

She became calmer after she saw the bruise forming at his temple, and the blood dripping from his broken nose.

That was the day he met her.

The next day, he saw her again wandering in the streets of Brooklyn. She quickly caught sight of him, and she smiled running to his direction. When she saw the purple color surrounding his face, her smile faded replaced with a frown.

"You really shouldn't have done that you know? Look at you, you look like shit."

Yes, she would curse too. He wanted to reprimand her for her language, but she seemed to have a talent of shutting him up.

She kissed his bruised broken pitiful nose. And he thought the world collapsed around him. She giggled when she pulled away, skipping and running away from him.

"Brooklyn babies." She teased him going away.

He wanted to follow her, he wanted to ask her why'd she kissed him. To call for her, but he realized he did not know her name.

He recalled how he couldn't sleep that night, his mind kept on going back to where he was standing in the streets of Brooklyn, and she was there too, kissing his nose. He blushed.

He recalled how it irritated him that a simple kiss in the nose would bother him, when it wasn't even a legitimate kiss. He wanted to tell Bucky. Bucky would always brag about his latest kiss, he would tell him how each women tasted differently. But he decided not to, because he would just tease him to no end.

He decided to find her the next day, he wanted to know her name and why did she kiss him despite him being you know him.

He remembered how his heart skipped when he saw her again, looking through the glass of a bakery.

"W-We could buy a bagel if you want."

She did not appear to be surprised by him sneaking up to her. She just smiled shyly at him saying she was really hungry. It was a good thing that she did not seem to notice his embarrassing stutter when he spoke.

They ate as he showed her around Brooklyn, because obviously she lived somewhere far away. He tried to ask where, but she did not answer.

"Margaret. It's Margaret, and you?"

"Steve Rogers."

He finally knew her name, although it bothered him how she never mentioned her last name.

They talked just about everything while they sat at the Brooklyn bridge, she seemed to be very interested about the life in Brooklyn New York. Their feet dangling in the cold air, and the breeze made their hairs dance in all directions.

"Why did you k-kiss me yesterday?"

He finally asked, his heart thundering in his chest and his palms sweaty.

"So that you'll heal stupid."

She laughed while pointing at his broken nose. He never liked it when people called him names like stupid, but when she said it he couldn't help but smile.

"And that wasn't even a kiss."

He remembered how she leaned in closer to him and to his face, he felt his stomach drop and he was scared that he would fall from the bridge. He felt her soft lips brush against his, and he didn't move. Her eyes was closed and there was a faint blush across her face, he was sure he was blushing too. When he felt her kiss him again, he finally gave in and closed his eyes.

Cherries, she tasted like cherries.

"That is a kiss Steve."

Too stunned by the moment, he did not move from his spot when he saw her walking away, her hair swaying in a tune. She waved at him with her back turned.

"Be a good man Steve!"

He regretted not follower her that night. He hated himself not shouting her name. He hated how he didn't stop her from walking away. He hated how their kiss made him frozen.

How could he forget how his heart broke when he couldn't find her the next day, and those days turned into weeks, into months and into years. Next thing he knew he was already Captain America.

If only he knew that it would be the last time he'll ever see her again.

Getting into fights with bullies was easy for him, but when it came to her he was a coward.

To this day, the image her back walking away from him at the Brooklyn bridge haunted him. Reminding him how he lost her. He did not know what happened to her, if she got in trouble or if she simply went back to the home she never mentioned. He hoped it was the latter.

He still could not understand what a beautiful woman like her saw in his skinny past self that made her want to kiss him. And he left their memory as it is.

Now sitting at the Brooklyn bridge, his feet dangling in the same spot they sat more than 70 years ago. He imagine her face, but older. And he saw a beautiful woman in his mind, smiling and skipping.

"Margaret.." He whispered in the cold wind, looking at the sun setting. He wished she can hear him.

"..I am still trying to be a good man."

His phone rang and he answered the call from Sam.

"We need you back here Steve, the new recruits needs to meet you."

Yes. The Avengers have set aside their differences because of the looming threat that is Thanos. Apparently they still consider him as the leader of the group, even Tony.

"I'll be there."

Riding his big bike to upstate New York, he found the new Avengers Facility. Compared their former Headquarters which was looming and tall, this one was grounded and humble.

Everyone was there including the King of Wakanda T'challa who still kept Bucky in cryo, the new recruits scattered. Men, Women of different races and age were invited.

"This is it Cap, maybe you could give them a little pep talk" Clint approached him.

Everyone gathered around him expecting him to speak and welcome them.

He was ready for anything, for this impromptu speech to Thanos landing on earth, but what he wasn't ready for was to see her again, standing there looking at him, she's older but she was almost the same. But her eyes doesn't seem to recognize him.

How could he forget the woman who gave him his very first kiss more than 70 years ago? The question is what is she doing here in the 21st Century?

"Fuck" Steve Rogers just swore in front of the new recruits and possibly Margaret too.


	2. MARGARET I: THANK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say I'm too young to love you
> 
> I don't know what I need
> 
> They think I don't understand
> 
> The freedom land of the seventies
> 
> I think I'm too cool to know ya
> 
> You say I'm like the ice I freeze

MARAGARET I

She could travel through time.

Jump from the present to the future and into the past.

When she was younger, she travelled constantly without knowing. At the time she did not know of her abilities and how often she would forget her adventures whenever she's come back from her original timeline.

Her mother, a mutant. Became worried about her and told her that it was all in her mind. The unconscious traveling stopped for a few years but when she got older she decided to embrace her enhanced abilities, the incident in New York only made her desire to explore her unique talent stronger.

"I owe my life to him, can you thank him for me love?"

Her Mother apparently got save during the attack by the man with a plan, Captain America.

She tried to find him, to thank him of course. But the Avengers has been constantly moving, busy saving the world. She visited exhibits about the Brooklyn based hero, and she smiled constantly at the fact that they are both from Brooklyn.

One night, she decided to finally give in and use her powers again. She promised not to change the past or trigger anything to affect the future. She told her mother about it and she only laughed. She did it anyway.

When she came back to the present time, she did not remember anything.

"Did you meet the Captain? Margaret?"

She wanted to believe that maybe she was succesful on traveling, and meeting Steve Rogers. But she did not remember anything. She hated it, and the days that followed. She hated the feeling of not knowing.

When she got smarter, (because obviously she was stupid before) she decided to keep a note whenever she travels, so that she could record the stuff she did, she didn't want to accidently cause the end the world without knowing it.

She often thought that her abilities are not really useful compared to the Avengers, but they did contact her today and invited her at the new facility. She was excited and nervous, she didn't know if she could be any help, but she came anyway.

She tried not to squeal when she saw Spiderman swinging inside the huge lobby, she was a fan but apparently everyone is when she heared some of the guests gasps. There was a lot of enhanced people that where invited, none of them were familiar to her.

When she saw Captain America for the very first time upclose she thought maybe if there was anyone she would consider perfect, it would be him. He had this golden blond hair that he obviously took good care of, and his eyes were like sapphire blue, she gulped when she saw his body. He was perfect.

"Fuck" Wow, she didn't know that he would curse too. Maybe she heard the rumors wrong?

She heard Mr. Tony Stark coughing like he was laughing.

"Um everyone, welcome to the Avengers." Steve Rogers managed to say, and he was sweating. Weird.

"Dang it Cap, Well um hey everyone! Since i know that you guys know our names already, i think you guys should introduce yourselves into the groups that we gave you." Hawkeye sidestepped the Captain.

Yes, they have groups. And the Vision himself was her team leader, she followed him together with the rest of who she assumed were her group mates. Vision walked and wore normal human clothes instead of the Cape floating magenta man he usually sported.

She thank god that she wasn't the first person to introduce herself. She never really like standing in front of strangers and talk about herself, but her luck was short lived when Cap entered their room and nodded on Vision. Vision gestured for her to introduce herself.

"Hi uh.. i'm Margaret Santiago. I'm from Brooklyn New York, i'm 24.."

"Sorry to interrupt you Ms. Santiago, but can you tell us about your abilities?" Vision asked good naturedly.

"Um yeah, well i can time travel. And self healing too, sometimes i can heal other people but i'm still trying to figure it out." She looked at Cap, maybe this is her chance to finally thank him properly for saving her mom.

Vision seemed to be the only one impressed, the rest of the group was indifferent, she even heard someone snort, While Captain America was just straight up looking confused. She thought maybe coming here was a bad idea. After a second, Vision asked if her abilities had it's cons.

"Well whenever i go back into the present time, my memories usually cuts them off so i don't remember any of them. But now whenever i do travel, i try to keep notes."

After the whole group was done with the introduction, they were officially welcome to the Avengers at the main lobby where Natasha Romanoff stood. Everyone was happy, some where even taking pictures with some of the approachable Avengers, mostly Spiderman.

She scanned the room and tried to find him. His blond hair was easy to spot though, and with his height it was a piece of cake.

Captain America stood just outside the balcony looking distant, she wondered if maybe he was having a bad day and it was the wrong time to approach him, but it was too late. Her feet were already near him and it seemed that he already noticed her presence.

"Um hi Captain America.." He turned and she thought that the earth would swallow her, he was more gorgeous in the natural light.

"I'm Margaret from uh Visions group? And uh, i know this is weird but um.. i wanted to thank you for so long now."

"W-What did i do to deserve your gratitude Ma'am?"

Hearing him call her "Ma'am" made her insides flip, there is charm with men who are chivalrous.

"Well you saved my mom during the incident in New York years ago sir." Her hands felt clammy, he was very intimidating, he was so tall.

"Oh..um you're welcome, is.. is that all?" He almost sounded disappointed, she thought maybe he was so used to random people thanking him. And maybe he was really having a bad day.

"Oh um yeah. Thank you again Cap!" She shook his hand with both her shakey hands and her head bowed.

She silently walked away, almost running to hide her embarrassment she did not know what was the cause. But she could have sworn that Captain America himself stuttered and blushed furiously. Her heart fluttered in her chest, maybe coming here was a really bad idea.


	3. STEVE II: IMAGINARY KISS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight with words unspoken
> 
> And you say that I'm the only one,
> 
> The only one,
> 
> But will my heart be broken
> 
> When the night meets the morning star?

STEVE II

It was her, Steve was sure when he heard her own name coming out of her mouth when she introduced herself in front of Visions group.

She wasn't a ghost, or a pigment of his imagination. She was real.

Margaret didn't die just like he always thought when she suddenly disappeared. No, Margaret simply went home, and her home was in the present time. A time where he is still miraculously existing, but not as the Steve Rogers that she met in the old streets of Brooklyn years ago. And after hearing her saying that she couldn't remember her travels, he finally understood why her eyes never held the same light of familiarity when he snuck up to her in front of the bakery when she was so hungry.

His heart has been a thundering mess since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't even recall how he swore in front of everyone until Tony decided to rub it on him.

Even when he decided to calm himself at the balcony, fate would just keep on playing with him. She was from Brooklyn, and it annoyed him that she's been that close to him all these time, she was right under his nose.

When she approached him, he prayed that no one would see him blushing.

It felt weird to hear her address him as Captain America, instead of just Steve. Even so, she never failed to make him frozen in his place, and he wanted smack himself with his own shield when his stutter decided to make a comeback in his life. Once again he felt like the 16 year old boy standing in the streets of Brooklyn, with a broken nose and a kiss that came with it. He thought that Peggy and Bucky would be the only ones capable of bringing him back to that place, but it appears that Margaret will be added to his list of weaknesses.

Bucky. He needed his best friend now, he needed to confide to someone, and he hoped that he would be able to understand whatever he was feeling right now. He politely told the King of Wakanda T'challa about the idea of waking up Bucky from his deep sleep, luckily the Black Panther himself became his good friend and agreed, saying that it's about time.

Now standing in front of his newly unfreezed best friends bed, Steve felt home. He helped filling Bucky with informations about the current situation, from the looming threat of the infinity stones, to the new recruits, to the very place that they are staying in.

Bucky smiled when he realized he was back in New York.

Steve knowing that his friend was now lucid, decided to tell him about Margaret. Bucky after a little reminder of who she was immediately laughed quietly but teasingly.

"The same Margaret that you lied about getting kissed before? Yes i remember your imaginary first kiss Steve."

To this day, Bucky wouldn't believe him when he said that he just had his first kiss from a beautiful girl at the Brooklyn Bridge. But somehow slowly he became convinced that he's telling the truth, when he explained how she's a mutant and has been time traveling.

"So she doesn't remember you at all.."

"..What do you intend to do about it Steve?"

What does he intend to do? Didn't Margaret made it clear that she did not remember him or their kiss?

"I honestly don't know Buck, it's just so hard seeing her after all this time."

Seeing her made his insides turn, seeing her again made his knees weak, her image walking around the Avengers Facility reminded him of his feelings for her. The same feelings that made him stay up at night, that feeling where he couldn't eat or think straight. That dread when he realized that she was gone.

That night, Tony decided to have a party for all the newest members of The Avengers. He decided against it, seeing it wasn't the proper time to do such thing but the idea of drowning his complicated feelings with Asgardian alcohol made him change his mind quickly.

"This is probably the last party i'll ever host if we really are doomed Cap! Drinks on me! The Iron Man himself!"

Everyone had a great time but not him. When Natasha insisted that they play truth or dare, he wanted to punch Thor for bringing Asgardian Alcohol thus making him say the words he did not plan to say.

"Okay your turn Captain Virgin Rogers, say was i your best and memorable kiss?"

He could've lied and said yes. But he remembered why he hated Thor and that damn alcohol he brought.

"Sorry Nat, but no. It was Margaret."

He said while pointing at the time travelling brunnette who was standing close them, and unluckily she heard it. He remembered Bucky whispering that he shouldn't have said that at his side, but he was drunk as hell, and his heart was aching.

"Well that was fast even for you Cap! And you only met her today!"

He really hates Thor right now.

"I'm sorry but i did not kiss you Captain or anyone here for that matter."

Margaret finally decided to join the conversation. He laughed sadly, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood and wen't outside, going to the direction of the balcony.

Now alone with his own thoughts, he wondered how his sudden outburst will affect her and him. He inhaled the fresh air, and turned when he felt her presence again.

"Why did you say that we k-kissed sir, i did not think of you as liar."

He smirked at her stutter. Wasn't she the same person who openly called him stupid?

He collected his thoughts.

Why did he deserve this? Why did he have to suffer alone? Why did this woman, who'm he adored all those years ago and made him weak, have to forget about him?

"You kissed me more than 70 years ago."

That statement made her gasp, she looked so confused. He got a better look at her, she was older but her hair was the same dancing hair he saw walking away that night, she was taller too but not tall enough compared to him.

"You mean i met you before and kissed you? The winter soldier said that you were saying the truth. Is that for real sir?"

He turned his back on her and watched the trees sway outside, the wind came with a different feeling tonight. Maybe Tony was right, they really are doomed.

"It's was real enough for me to remember it, and please Margaret, call me Steve"


	4. MARGARET II: MANTASMAGORICAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm floating down a river
> 
> Oars freed from their holes long ago
> 
> Lying face up on the floor of my vessel
> 
> I marvel at the stars
> 
> And feel my heart overflow

MARGARET II

She kissed him.

More than 70 years ago, Steve Rogers had his first kiss on the Brooklyn Bridge. And the woman who kissed him was her.

She, Margaret Santiago, kissed Captain America, while she was time travelling.

How reckless is that?

Two weeks ago, she listened to Captain Americas tale of how he met her. Conivincing her that he wasn't lying. When his words registered to her ears, she heard how he cherished their memories together. His voice held that longing and she realized that he had his heart broken because she suddenly disappeared. He ended his reminiscing with a sad smile.

"After that night when i couldn't sleep? I realized that i have fallen in love for the first time."

Something inside her was flying uncontrollably, living her breathless. The thought of Captain America falling in love with her never crossed her mind in her entire lifetime.

"But now, i guess it's safe to say that i fell in love with a girl from the future."

Since that fatefull night, Steve has been all over the place. She would see his blond hair floating around her vision everyday. While Vision and supervised her training on trying to heal other people other than herself, Steve insisted that he train her with proper combat, he would be greeting her every morning holding a two mugs of hot coffee, he would assist her with just about everything. She enjoyed it of course, who wouldn't enjoy the company of Captain America anyway?

He was a nice person, a great man, and he practiced good manners, she honestly liked good men like him, and only Vision can compete with that goodness.

Adjusting to her new residency at the Avengers facility have been easy because of him, and she honestly didn't know how she could've made it if he wasn't there.

Spending a lot of time with him, made her feel certain things. Feelings that perhaps were already there inside her heart, unconsciously. Because she admittedly had a small crush on him when she first saw him upclose two weeks ago.

She thought maybe it could only be blamed to his physical attractiveness, or even his chivalrous nature.

Don't forget Steve Rogers in natural light. It was dare she say it, mantasmagorical.

But she remembered how he smiled shyly at her revelations when she told him that she might be having a little admiration for him (yes she was honest and straight forward like that), and he blushed and sputtered more words that would confuse her further.

"Margaret, you do know that you kissed me before i became "The Captain America" right?"

No, she must've missed that small detail, obviously overwhelmed by the thought of kissing him. She kissed him when he was just a sickly boy, getting punch in the face on a daily basis, and not the Steve Rogers who towered over almost everyone and had the physique of an adonis. She kissed the real Steve Rogers.

"So if anything, i know that you wouldn't fall for a mere beautiful face."

Yes, that would be true. Maybe that was the reason why she still haven't had a boyfriend. Because she would always look for something that's underneath the masks that people often wear. She did not like anything superficial. No, she needed something real. She did not fall for pretty faces before, and she won't be falling now.

"But that boy that i kissed that night, i bet he still has the same beautiful blue eyes. So i'd say he hasn't really changed that much."

She left him standing there blushing again, she was sure. She didn't know why she said that, it almost sounded like she was flirting with him. But she is also certain that her face would have exploded from too much blood if she had stayed longer in his presence. She tried to ignore how her heart would beat like a drum whenever he talks to her, or when she unconsciously tries to spot a tall man with blond hair everytime there was a crowd.

Slowly, the first avenger was entering her heart and she did not know how to deal with it.

When the first attack of Thanos was felt, hundreds and maybe thousands of civilians were evacuated. Thanks to her certain healing abilities, she was able to heal a lot people who were injured. Because of her lack of physical prowess, she was assigned on assisting the innocent civilians while treating them instead of the others who were on the frontline. And there were also news of sighting of Thors mischievous brother Loki, but it seemed that once again he was on the wrong side of the fight.

After the devastation, she saw him again trying to calm a little girl who was crying. She was feeling faint for a while now, but she did not want to acknowledge that fact thay she was slowly draining herself.

"We'll find your mom, i promise love. But let's treat your boo-boos first okay?" He carried a girl, with auburn curls. Her whole face was red from crying.

"O-Okay Captain." The girl nodded and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

He slowly walked towards her, smiling tiredly and almost apologetically.

She saw how the aftermath almost looked the same as the first incident years ago, buildings are now levelled, wailings can be heard evrywhere, and her heart was racing from the overwhelming situation.

Looking at him now, he wasn't the perfect sight like the first time she saw him. His lip was split, and he had a cut above his left brow. Dirt was all over his face, his hands were bruised as well and his suit had tears. No, he was still perfect but in different way now. And she knew that she definitely saw that. Still mantasmagorical.

Could this be the man i would be falling in love, for the very first time?


	5. STEVE III: I SEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're like fire and water
> 
> I think we're like the wind and sea
> 
> You're burning up, I'm cooling down
> 
> You're up, I'm down
> 
> You're blind, I see

STEVE III

She was like a beacon of light, when she stood there looking at him. When the smoke cleared and the rest of the alien creatures retreated, he went to find her immediately. He wanted to make sure she was fine.

She wore an all white suit indicating that she was a medic, it had blood mixed with dirt smeared all over it now. She was breathing hard, and behind her he saw a lot civilians resting.

Without words, she wasted no time and healed the child he was carrying. He heard her ask the little girls name which turned out as Abigail.

He'd seen her healing before when she trained with Bruce, but he still couldn't believe how magical she looked whenever she did. Her arms would glow down to her hands, her eyes would concentrate and her eyebrows would furrow.

But now she looked so pale, her lips had lost its color, and her cheeks not sporting the constant blush she had everyday. Her hands shook after healing the child named Abigail, he should've known better than think she was fine.

"Margaret, take it easy."

He held her hand trying to calm her, when he did she only shook more violently. Slowly her tears fell and she only looked at him. She was hyperventilating, her knees looked like it was going buckle any minute.

"Breathe."

Seeing her this way made his heart clench painfully, reminding him that this was the first time she was in this position. The responsibility of being an Avenger. Even if she's a mutant, it's clear that she wasn't a soldier like him. He saw Clint and gestured for him to take Abigail with him.

"I shoud've done more S-Steve, one man died because i couldn't fight one alien. If Clint hadn't been there, more would've died because i couldn't fight! If only i had other powers, anything! Anything but this stupid time traveling and shit!"

He stood there speechless, holding her hands as she cried her frustrations. She sounded so young, so angry and afraid. But he didn't want to hear her say these things to herself.

"I wish i could heal people like you do.."

"I wish i didn't have to punch the bad guys all the time.."

"..And it would be cool if i could time travel too."

She finally gave in and hugged him and he hugged her back, her tears seeped in through his suit. The image of Margaret crying was the last thing he wanted to see.

"I..I'm sorry for calling my abilities s-stupid.."

She shyly shifted but kept her arms tight around him, the smell of her hair blessed his nose with faintest hint of flowers. He almost forgot the smell of smoke and fire that lingered in the air, or the horrible stench that the dead aliens was releasing.

"..And for cursing."

He leaned in more, and accepted the fact that he too needed a little ray of sunshine. He needed a hug.

"It's enough that we're all doing our best, offense or defence, or in your case – Magic."

She nodded, and he felt her smile. He exhaled and gave her the comfort that he knew she needed.

"And you're perfect, never think otherwise."

When she looked up at him, her face was already red but her tears had stopped. He gently carressed her face, a new determination evident on it.

"Let me heal you too."

She was almost standing on her toes just to reach his bleeding eyebrows, biting her lips showed she was determined to do her job. Their height difference was staggerring, and he found it cute.

"I could um sit?"

Relief was on her voice when he sat on the pavement, she was almost laughing.

"Thank you."

He removed his mask to give her better access to his head wounds, she kneeled in front of him and gently moved his hair around trying to locate any more injuries.

"You're not gonna kiss all my wounds right? Like you did before?"

He was spending a lot of time with Sam, he's sure he was rubbing on him. He swallowed, getting nervous of what her reaction would be. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

"I was actually, until you mentioned it. Changed my mind Captain."

She giggled slightly, a slight blush creeping up her face. She healed him slowly, her tiredness clearly showing. But the small smile on her face told him she was happy. He admired her a little more and cherished the moment the he could see her face closer. He noticed how her eyelashes was not as long as the others, while her eyebrows were thick but straight, she had a scar on her left temple, and she had the faintes cleft on her chin. She was beautiful.

He was so busy admiring her, he didn't notice how he was already healed. She still stared at him, her mind clearly working.

"Thank you Margaret, i feel good as new."

He thanked her thinking that he might snap her from her trance.

"No Steve, Thank you."

She quickly leaned in and for a swift moment he was in the brooklyn bridge again, nervous and blushing. She closed her eyes, and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and let the moment sink in, when he opened them she was still there blushing. She stood up fast and run to the new injured civilians carried by Sam, Bucky and Clint, leaving him with dust.

He put his mask on again, scanning the area.

"Don't think we never saw that horrible blush Cap!"

Sams voice almost made him roll his eyes, but he gave up and put his hands in the air surrendering to his teasing.

He looked at her again, she was treating a pregnant woman, Civilians already lining up.

Once again he was left with the sight of Margarets back, and her hair swaying. Only this time, he won't let her dissappear again.


	6. MARGARET III: GIVEN TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that I saw you
> 
> Looking like you did,
> 
> We were young, We were restless
> 
> Just two clueless kids,
> 
> But if I knew then, What I know now
> 
> I'd fall in love

MARGARET III

She might have made their situation more complicated.

Yes, it's a fact that she had kissed him a long time ago while time traveling. She could live with that, but to kiss him again today in the present day made her think if she was jumping into something out of temporary feelings. She hoped not.

It isn't hard to like a man like Steve, it doesn't hurt to have a crush on him too, but to go further – she wasn't really sure. Falling in love in a time like this, a time where death is standing right at their doorstep would be stupid, but she didn't know if she had what it takes to stop her heart from feeling. Instead of focusing on her predicament, she welcomed the entrance of an intimidating man, she listened to the god of thunder, Thor.

Meeting Thor was life changing.

Why? Well he is technically a god. He carried this energy, this light that will always seem to put a smile on your face whenever you feel it. His voice, loud and booming, his laughter pure and happy.

But unfortunately today, his positive energy seemed to be losing the fight to the sadness he was feeling.

Loki, his brother was seen commanding the forces against them from the sky. And this information painted a frown in his beautiful face. She felt sorry for him, the thought of fighting your own family doesn't sit well for her.

"Thanos did not show up, Star lord himself never saw him enter the earth. It appears he's only taunting us."

He announced to the Avengers present in the area, he was really intimidating, tall and muscular, and she saw Mjolnir dripping with body fluids that weren't from mere human beings. An Asgardian woman called Sif was beside him, whispering in a hush voice, but there was a certain clenched in their jaws. She didn't want to know what they were talking about.

But she knew that pity won't do anything good for Thor and they weren't particularly close, so she stayed quiet and welcomed the company of Bucky, who asked if he could talk to her in private.

Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes, also known as The Winter Soldier, stood at her side. Their view was the crumbling city of New York.

"He fought against his own friends just to save me a few years ago, do you know why?"

His sudden question made her jump a little, she was still a little scared of the former Winter Soldier becayse he was always so silent, but she trusts him more. He's offered to train her with weapons but she didn't know if she could handle that considering she was already struggling traininv with hand to hand combat with Steve, who was patient enough to teach her.

And of course to answer his question – she knew of the infamous fall of the Avengers, as a fellow enhanced individual she made it a point that she's well up to date with all the news regarding mutants and most all the Avengers. She was about to answer about the accords, but Bucky had others plans and answered his own question.

"Because i'm part of a time he cherishes the most."

She looked at the man beside her and saw someone who did not belong here, just like Steve, Bucky was a man from a different time, where people dressed differently, and talked differently.

He, in a way travelled through time.

"Unfortunately, you too are part of it. Doesn't matter if you're from the future."

No matter how many times she tries to deny it to herself, Bucky was telling the truth.

"When i look at Steve, he does that to me too, he brings me back to the place where we really belonged.."

Her heart clenched for Steve's best friend, living in the 21st century must be a roller coaster to them.

"..And when he sees you, you bring him back to a place where none of these existed, no Captain America, no creatures from the sky, a time where he was only Steve."

He looked at her with sadness and hope and genuine kindness. Despite his long dark hair, or his intimidating beard, he did not manage to scare her this time. His face made her smile.

"He's like a brother to me.. so please.. Take care if him. I've seen a lot of war and this one we're facing, it's something i've never seen and it scares me."

"It scares me too."

The quiet conversation ended when Iron Man flew above them, Vision was behind him gathering all of them for another announcement.

"This is just the first drop, we can only imagine what Thanos will do next. Dark times are ahead, and we don't know if all of us will make it out."

He spoke loudly even with the help of his suit to make everyone hear him. She saw Steve walking towards them, standing next to Bucky. A serious look plastered in his face.

"Fact is, some of us have already fallen."

She heard murmurs around, and she visibly swallowed. Steve and Bucky held their head down as if in a prayer. People died, civilians, and mutants like her. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, to think that Thanos hasn't even shown up.

"With that in mind, we'll give you time to visit your families. Secure them and if you still believe that you're an Avenger after all that, come back and fight with us."

Family. Her father and her mother, she had the sudden urge to go.

Another wave of murmur was heard, and some were already leaving. She turned on her heel when strong hands held her surprisingly gently, it was Vision.

"Ms. Santiago, do you wish to go too?"

There was worry and perhaps longing in his voice, she had spent a great amount of time with Vision when they trained that she almost choked on her tears when she heard the pleading undertone in his gentle voice. She loved her team leader, he guided her and respected her.

"Y-Yes Vision, i need to."

He nodded and for a moment he resembled a child.

"I could accompany you, the threat is still not dismissed."

That confused her, why would Vision waste his time on her? All the other mutants are going alone. So why? Does he want to secure her return?

"I'll go with her. You are needed here Vision."

He smiled and nodded a little enthusiastically. His cape dancing behind him.

"Very well Captain Rogers, i shall see you both in the facility soon. Sargeant Barnes i think we need to check your arm."

Vision left along with Bucky, Steve stood beside her expectantly. His blue eyes were serious.

"Let's go back to Brooklyn."


	7. MARGARET IV: DISTRACTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our day will come
> 
> And we'll have everything
> 
> We'll share the joy, Falling in love can bring
> 
> No one can tell me, That I'm too young to know
> 
> I love you so,
> 
> And you love me

MARGARET IV

Brooklyn.

She shivered as she stepped down from Steve's motorcycle, the wind accompanied by the speed of the vehicle made her body cold. Steve insisted that she hold onto his middle when they rode because it was safer, and she welcomed the warmth his body emmitted, although she thought she would faint from blushing, because of the proximity.

Standing in front of her parents grave in the Green-Wood Cemetery, she realized she didn't even have flowers with her.

Her Father, Marco Santiago died when she was only seven. She remembered blurry memories of them going in and out of the hospital until one night she heard her mother shout her fathers name, his tenth heart attack took his life. She recalled how her mother held his father head, trying to wake him up, seeing her father drew his last breath made her regret that she just stood there. At the time she didn't know how to heal other than herself.

Her mother Gretchen, was also a mutant like her. She could change her hair and eye color and when she was younger, she thought it was the most wonderful thing to see. By the time her mother got old, Margaret has already been having progress to her healing abilities, and she was able to keep her healthy for years until one day her mother insisted that she shouldn't control such things like death. Her mother welcomed the concept of death, the finality of it, and the idea reuniting with her Father.

Now standing in front of their names engraved in stones, she felt alone again.

"Mom, i'm with your saviour. I've finally thanked him properly." She smiled.

Steve stood silently beside her. He wore leather jacket, a white shirt underneath it and denim pants. She thanked him for taking her back to the facilities to change first before coming here. She didn't want to walk around dressed in white with blood all over it.

"I'm sure she's proud of you." He assured her.

Slowly a large warm hand engulfed her own, she held it. And as the wind made her shiver some more, a smile crept at her face.

—

She didn't know how exactly they ended up here or what entered her mind when she asked Steve to take her to the Brooklyn Bridge after dropping by some bakery, but standing there with him she felt like she belonged.

The sun has already set, and the wind was colder.

"Steve, I'm sorry for disappearing all those years ago."

Her mouth opened and spoke what was on her mind. Steve stiffened beside her, looking surprised.

"I can only imagine the confusion you felt when i just vanished, while i just go back and not remember a thing."

His eyes softened while listening to her ramblings. She had the urge to look away from his overwhelming gaze, but her emotions made her stood her ground and look him in those pretty eyes.

"I wouldn't be where i am if it wasn't for you Margaret."

She was confused, she wanted to ask why but he didn't seemed to want to elaborate his statement. Instead he hel her hands, and once again she felt his warmth.

"Please don't ever think like you've done something wrong, don't be so hard on yourself."

He assured her, and how she wanted to melt in his presence. She avoided his eyes and averted the topic and focused on what Iron Man said.

"My mom didn't want me to heal her when she got really old."

She noticed that he was still holding her hands, and he was standing closer now. Just listening to her.

"I didn't really understand at first."

She swallowed and felt her tears coming but she successfully held it back. She really missed her family.

"But i now realized, she wasn't afraid to die because she believed that Dad will be waiting for her on the other side."

She turned her head down and looked at his shoes, blinking rapidly to stop her tears.

"And now death is knocking from the skies, i don't even know what should i feel."

She was afraid to die and not have that sense of fearlessness her mother had. He held her face and made her look at him, he looked so much younger. So handsome, like all those men you see in the old movies.

"I want you safe Margaret, but if you feel like fighting for our right to live, then come back with me. And when all of this is over, maybe we'll find out why your mother wasn't afraid of dying."

She didn't see it coming but Steve gently crushed his lips onto hers. Soft. She crained her neck and stood at her tip toes, it felt so familiar. The wind, the bridge, the kiss, and the man before her. When he pulled back he seemed to be looking for signs of her not wanting to be kissed.

"I will come back with you." She breathed softly.

She wanted to kiss him again, so reached for his neck and pulled his head down for another – a longer kiss that had their tongues collide. His strong arms circled her waist and pulled her closer, and she felt his hard chest shudder with her touch she moaned out of nowhere and there she felt him poking hard and hot. She immediately gasped for air and pulled away looking for a distraction.

"T-The bagel!" She pointed at the forgotten food in his motorcycle. Her face felt hot as she tried her best not to look at his pants, his face had a ridiculous blush and it made her knees weak.

"W-We should eat!" She squeaked embarrassingly.

She sat on the edge of the bridge and silently thanked the heavens that they bought bagels, it was the distraction they both needed. She sneaked a glance at him when she took a huge bite and he had the cutest smile on his face.

Now this is a kiss i'll remember.


	8. STEVE IV: CAPES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used up a lot of chances
> 
> But you give them back
> 
> But if again
> 
> It comes crawling
> 
> I'm gonna make it last

STEVE IV

The ride back to the facility brought butterflies in his stomach. With her arms around him, and the sight of Brooklyn fading away. He almost felt like there was no trouble – Thanos did not exist. Margaret always brought that safe feeling. He could ride forever if that would mean he would have her there with him. But reality must be faced.

He was greeted by the sight of Vision waiting for their arrival at the facility, smiling and immediately flying outside with his cape flapping to hug Margaret. It made his insides flip in a horrible manner, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but he appreciated the Mjolnir worthy man for genuinely wanting her to come back.

" , i am glad to have you back. We all had rough week, so may i suggest for you to eat your dinner and rest as soon as you can, you too Captain Rogers."

He knew how Margaret always felt inferior compared to them and he wanted to change that, Vision can obviously see that as well.

That night he rolled all over his bed without food in his stomach and trying to get some sleep, the memory of Margarets arms wrapped around him when they rode home has put an idiotic smile in his face.

—

The following days have been them waiting and welcoming back those who decided they still want to be part of them and fight Thanos, and paying the proper respect for all of their fallen comrades.

All of them had been busy going over the informations they were able to gather during the first attack. Strategies on how to make the most of their abilities, lectures, upgrades on their equipments, monitoring Thanos's next move and a whole lot of training.

He was present during all of these, and although the super serum made him the super soldier he is today, his lack of sleep made him irritable.

Since that fateful night in Brooklyn, he never really had a good nights sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind will always wander back to the memory of Margaret kissing him back, or just how small her hands were compared to his, or the squeak she made while pointing at the bagels he bought.

Also since that fateful night in Brooklyn, Margaret dedicated her time to train with Bruce and Vision, he even heard Bucky offering to train her with guns. He didn't want to think that she was avoiding him, he wanted to believe that she was genuinely busy, but not knowing the truth made him extra snappy that even Bucky was getting worried.

His feet was already walking, and before he could stop himself, he was already in front of the Laboratory.

He saw Margaret, she was laughing while a man with a red cape hugged her and lifted her off her feet, it wasn't Vision though, it was the Doctor. Another ugly twist made him swallow hard. When she saw him enter, blood concentrated on her cheeks, and she stammered at her words while talking to Dr. Stephen Strange.

Maybe he should ask her why she kissed him, but that would be wrong and stupid because he kissed her first.

But she did initiate the second one. And it was longer and it made him feel things.

"Captain Rogers, i believe you haven't met Strange." Vision interrupted his thoughts, and gestured towards Doctors Strange who put down Margaret to her feet and turned to face him.

"Oh Captain America, it's a pleasure." They shook hands and he took in his face, the mustache reminded him of Tony.

"You came in with Bruce right?" He remembered Bruce mentioning some kind of a wizard, unfortunately during the first attack of Thanos he did not have the chance to meet him.

"Yes, i met him first." He answered and turned excitedly to Margaret and held her hands.

"Margaret i'm not usually this touchy but woman! You surprised me!" He clearly saw him grip her hands tighter.

"Margaret can i talk to you for a second?" He stepped in, his voice more serious than he intended them to be.

"Of course. Excuse me Doctor." She blinked at him and smiled apologetically to the man with the red cape.

"Maybe i could teach you a few tricks some time. Again thank you." The Doctor enthusiastically offered, and created a spark with his hands it looked like some kind of a portal.

"Anytime!" She awkwardly answered and followed him outside the laboratory. Where she stood in front of him and avoided his eyes.

"You've been avoiding me." He breathed.

"I-I am not!" Her head snapped and a blush crept at her cheeks.

"You are." Her childish demeanor made him smile.

"Is it because i.." Is it because i kissed you? Was it really that horrible? Or maybe she felt, oh god.. She felt violated?

"I am sorry for what i did but please stop avoiding me." He genuinely apologized, he hoped that she would see his sincerity.

"Steve what am i to you?"

She suddenly turned serious and had the courage to look into his eyes.

What is she to me?

He didn't know what words should he say. So instead he held her hand and layed it on his chest, to his heart. Because if there's anything that could answer her question, it was his heart.

"This is yours."

He didn't know if that made sense, but just like that her blush intensified and she bit her lips. A breath escaped her lips as her hand slowly crept up to his stubbled jaw, lingering there. When he saw her stand tip on her toes, he knew what she wanted to say. She kissed him.

"And that is yours." She whispered, her lips barely an inch from his.

"So Doctor Strange huh?" He teased when she finally pulled away.

"S-Steve! He was thanking me! I accidentally healed him when we shook hands." She stuttered.

"I'm starting to think all men with capes will make a fan club for you. In that case i'll have to keep my eye on Thor." He teased her more. Seeing the face she made almost made him laugh, she was adorable.

"Steve!" She covered her burning face with her hands, and he could not resist hugging her but she wriggled away at her sudden realization.

"Oh god! Steve! You're jealous?"

Just like that it was his turn to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Authors Note: I've written the plot of this fic almost two years ago when i listened to the song Unforgettable by Nat King Cole, i wanted to write an Avengers fic with Steve and Loki having a time traveling love interest/OC. Now here's the interesting part, I've seen the new Avengers Infinity War Trailer a few days ago (it was lit!) and i've seen some scenes that are the same with my future chapters, but i want you guys to know that i did not intend to do that, it is a huge coincidence. T.T I had no idea that my fic will have similarities to the Infinity War. You will know what i'm talking about when we get there. Please don't sue me, i don't get paid and i'm just a huge fangirl who loves listening to old songs! LOL. All love!
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves! XOXO!


	9. MARGARET V: DIAMONDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of this we're doing just fine
> 
> Even diamonds start as coal.
> 
> Give us time to shine,
> 
> Even diamonds start as coal.

MARGARET V

Her whole body ached, muscles crying for a rest, bruises of different colors are starting to show, her palms full of blisters but she refused to heal herself. No, she wanted to feel the pain.

Only two days of training with Sargeant Barnes and her body was already failing. Unlike Steve's approach in basic combat which is perfect in its own way, Bucky's style was more lethal and dangerous if perfected. He also taught her how to use weapons like knifes or a handgun, Steve did say he was an expert with such.

He gave her tips on stealth, because unlike Steve who would rather kick someones ass on their front door, Bucky prefered attacking from the shadows. Of course she sucked terribly during these training sessions and he would laugh at her clumsiness or the way every movement of hers made noise, but she really enjoyed the pain and the knowledge that came with it. He even said that given her small stature she will be able to sneak in to places without the enemy knowing, she only needed more practice.

She would still train with Steve, but not as frequent. She didn't know if they will be productive if she would just end up kissing him everytime he's around. So yes, Bucky's offer to teach her was greatly appreciated.

She wanted to make herself better, so that if there would be a time that she's alone, she would be able to protect herself and the civilians better.

Unlike that time when i felt useless and someone died.

And she won't be healing herself soon. Pain demands to be felt, she was sure she read that somewhere.

" , is there any particular reason why your body is about to collapse now?"

Oh Vision is such an Angel.

Seeing him always puts a smile on her face, the innocence that he possess is something she wants to treasure forever.

"Just training." She smiled at him, trying hard not to look tired.

"Hold on." Without words he lifted her off the ground, he floated instead of walking. She noticed how he resorted to walking when he's around the new recruits but now he chose to float around her.

"Why do you always call me ?" It was so formal, she heard from Tony that Vision was a shadow of his AI JARVIS, who was basically his butler.

"Would you rather i call you Margaret?"

"Nope. I like the sound " " with your accent." She rested her head on his chest, smiled and wrapped her arm around to feel his cape.

He smiled and carried her to Bruce's Laboratory, though she insisted that she can walk.

The Lab was full of people, Bruce was there accompanied by . But she clearly remembered that there was no lesson in healing today, it looked like there was some sort of an impromptu meeting. The wizard spoke.

"The Infinity Stones are what he's after..."

"...We currently have two in our possesion, one is the Time gem that is right here. The other is right there on Visions forehead." He pointed at the weird necklace he wore and Vision - specifically his forehead, and all of them turned to look at them, Steve was there too. She felt Vision stiffen, his grip tighten just a little bit.

"My brother has already given him the Tesseract."

Thor's booming voice interrupted the peoples attention towards them. He stressed about keeping Thanos from completing his quest of collecting the stones.

"Vision, he'll be after you.." She gripped his arm, worried about her dear friend. They need to keep him away, where he'll be safe. But where is that?

"I shall be able to hold myself when the time comes." He smiled at her, and she already knew that he was trying to calm her.

"But.."

"Margaret, are you alright? I told Bucky to ease up a little on your training." She turned to see Steve, lines was forming in his forehead and his eyes were scanning her person.

"I'm fine Steve, i wanted him to go hard on me. I just need to strengthen my core. Vision you can put me down now." She honestly didn't know if she would have enough time for that, for all she know, Thanos could arrive any minute.

"Okay.. Why are you not healing yourself?" He inquired as she settled her footing, feeling her knees shake a little. He steadied her with his hand on her back.

"I think i need to appreciate the pain if i wanna get stronger."

"Captain Rogers, may i have a word.. privately?"

T'challa, the King of Wakanda and also known as the Black panther joined in and asked Steve for a moment alone. She always found him intimidating, with Thor it was a different kind of presence, he may be a god but he was also approachable and nice, T'challa on the other hand was quiet and calculating. She timidly smiled at him and gestured for Steve to go.

"Of course." They went outside. She couldn't help but feel worried, King T'challas demeanor seemed off.

"Jesus! You look horrible. I thought you were supposed to be a healer?" She gasped at the voice. It was Dr. Strange, who already took liberty on checking out her bruises, touching them as if they were in a hospital.

"I know, how's your hands?" She laughed awkwardly but immediately stopped as a she felt a sharp pain on her sides. Did she really look like shit?

"They are perfect. Thank you." He waved his hands and clenching them close and opening it as if he was just seeing it for the first time. He still wore that weird ring on his finger.

She remembered how she met him and accidentally healed his hands when they shook hands, Stephen has been so shocked that he lifted her off her feet thanking her. It appeared that his hands have been a hopeless case and he has already accepted the reality.

"So you two huh? Maybe i should stop hanging around you guys. You'll attract trouble with all that stones on your bodies."

She joked at both of them, Stephen openly laughed scratching his weird facial hair while Vision just smiled, running his fingers on the stone in his forehead. It gleamered even with the low light. A dark feeling flowed inside her and thought about Vision's and Stephens safety.

"Make that three."

They turned to Steve emerging with King T'challa behind him.

"I'll assemble a group.." He whispered at the black panther, who nodded. Okoye was already at his side, waiting for orders from her King.

"Sam, Bucky, Bruce, Nat, prepare your gears. We'll get going as soon as possible." Murmurs were heard from the new recruits.

"Where are we going Cap?" Sam questioned, the rest of names that were called were already walking their way.

"We're going to Wakanda."


	10. MARGARET VI: TOMORROW'S FOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you vie for the good ol' days
> 
> and with less of us around,
> 
> we were a cinch to sway
> 
> does it feel like it's the end of the world?
> 
> well maybe it is, but when was it not
> 
> cause it's true, me and you
> 
> we are all tomorrow's food, today

MARGARET VI

She watched Steve prepare for their sudden departure. His room was sparkly clean compared to hers, his clothes neatly folded and color coordinated. His hand firmly grip her own as she sat by his side, his blue eyes held worries and fears in them as he tried to explain why he had to go.

"You mean Wakanda has another infinity stone?"

"Yes. And we need to secure it if we want to stop Thanos." His jaw clenched and angry veins showed in his temples.

"Why do i have to stay? I'm a healer, i could be useful Steve, don't leave me here."

He refused to let her come and join the mission in Wakanda, although a lot of them would be staying behind. She has tried to change his mind but he wouldn't budge.

"We don't know what's out there in Wakanda, and we will bring medics so don't worry. I want you here, with Thor you'll be safer."

He kissed her knucles, but she pulled away. First he wanted Bucky to go easy on her when they were training, now he wants Thor to babysit her, she felt like he's mothering her.

"Steve i'm not a child.."

"It's not what i mean.." He visibly panicked a little.

"It's what i feel.."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him saw his genuine concern for her, maybe she needs to trust his judgement – he is the leader of the Avengers.

"I just want to make sure you're safe. And i don't want to feel like i'm useless." She held his large hand ang carressed his knuckles. How many threaths have this hands have stopped? Again he pulled her hand to kiss her knuckles, his breath and the sound his kiss made her bite her lips.

"That's exactly what i'm doing Margaret, i want you safe. And don't ever think that you're useless, your abilities may come handy soon. Don't try and find war, i will handle it."

He explained to her in his calmest voice, his blue eyes darker than usual, his hair longer. She did not stop herself from hugging him. This man has been fighting in a war that just doesn't seem to end, she felt for him. He deserves peace, and happiness and so much more. She kissed him on the mouth, his growing stubble scratch her skin, tickling her in a different manner, she pulled away and touch his facial hair.

"Does it bother you? I could shave.." He was blushing, scratching his chin like he was embarrassed.

"No, i kinda like it." She pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him again with her open mouth. His tongue was hot but slow in exploring, she didn't even notice herself pushing him down to his bed and straddling him. The urgency to take a breath made her pull away.

"I'll keep it then." His voice raspy and deep.

His pupils were dilated, his eyes lidded. His hands slowly crept under her shirt and she felt him hard below her when a knock was heard from his door.

"Cap, we gotta go." It was Sam. The sound of his voice made her jump from Steve to the ground, she immediately fixed her hair and pulled her shirt to down herself. She looked at Cap who was rubbing his face as if he was waking himself.

"I will be on the roof." There she left, almost bumping into Sam's chest, Bucky was also behind him looking like he's about to laugh. She quickened the pace of her strides to avoid the teasing that will certainly erupt if she isn't fast enough.

"Is that a lipstain!?" She heard Sam cackled even when she was already a good distance away, she groaned and covered her blushing cheeks when she realized they could've barged in on them – with her on top of Steve. She was lucky, she knew.

Arriving on the roof, King T'challas jet gleamered in the sun. It was black and looked so much different from their quinjet, it held a certain character - it was beautiful and dangerous looking at the same time. Seeing it convinced her that Wakanda really do have the most advanced technology in the world.

"Be safe . I still have so much more to learn from you."

"Thanks Margaret, but i already told you i ain't that kind of doctor, Strange is." He smiled at her and tapped her shoulder. Bruce Banner was a very quiet man, although she was scared of him first because of his other persona, his gentle nature and beautiful mind grew on her. He stepped in on the jet and his silhouette disappeared.

T'challa nodded at someone behind her, she turned to see Steve already a few steps from her, Sam and Bucky smiled and nodded at her and went to the black aircraft.

"I've waited more than 70 years for you, would you do the same for me? Only, it probably won't take that long."

He smiled sadly and it made her chest twist painfully. No, she won't let that happen. She gave him a chaste kiss and whispered words she prayed that will come true. But the feeling of dread was still there.

"Come back to me."

"I will."

"Vision." He stepped back and nodded to Vision who's standing beside her.

"Farewell Captain, we'll see you soon."

He stepped in with Black Panther himself and the jet closed, a lonely tear was threatening to fall at the sight of the aircraft flying away. She needs to get better, if she wants to have Steve and everyone with her in her future – she needs to fight.


	11. STEVE V: ALIENS AND SMOKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can tell by the lines in my smile
> 
> That I have been around for awhile
> 
> So, insecurities
> 
> Are about as useful as trying
> 
> To put the pin back in the grenade

STEVE V

There was no way back.

He's already fallen again, to the same girl he fell for, years ago.

When he woke up into this new world, it was blinding. All the lights, all the technologies, the buildings, the people, everything was overwhelming that he thought maybe he could adjust and try to fit in.

When he saw Peggy in her bed, crying upon seeing him again, his heart broke a thousand times. That was where he should have been, by her side, getting old. But sadly it didn't happen. Seeing her again inside a casket made him realize he cannot fit in and adjust to these future, he cannot find a wife and settle down, he cannot have kids like Clint, he can only be the one thing that made him survive all this time – a soldier.

He focused on serving not just his country but the world, saved people's lives and not regret anything. But Bucky returning to his life reminded him that his past is still here - that maybe he's not just a soldier, that with Bucky around he can be a brother again, and with Margaret's sudden comeback - the wall he's built went crushing down. Margaret has brought him to his knees, and she didn't even know it. What bothered him the most is if he even deserved someone like her, because he was sure she deserve so much more than what he can offer.

"I assume things are getting serious with you two."

His good friend Sam interrupted his thoughts, he sat in front of him, on his side was Bucky who smiled his way.

"You deserve it, a little light at the end of the tunnel won't hurt." Bucky added, a sad wishful smile etched on his face, but Steve stayed silent.

"Love makes all of these fighting worth it." Sam successfully got his attention, a playful smirk played in his mouth.

"What makes you say i love her?" Sweat formed in his forehead as he sat straight, he hoped they didn't notice.

"Everything about you is love Steve." Sam retorted, gesturing to his body.

"And you never played with women." Bucky smiled.

It's amazing how only a few years ago these two men have been shooting at one another, but now they sat side by side, joining forces on teasing him.

And of course Bucky's right - he never played with women.

Before the serum, no one gave him the time of the day but Margaret. When he became Captain America, Peggy was the only one in his heart, and when he was unfreezed in the 21st century where women literally threw themselves at him, he turned them all down. Steve Rogers never play. He smiled, defeated by his closest friends. He does love Margaret.

"Lucky girl.." Natasha walked in, swaying her hips and smiled at him suggestively, her guns gleamered.

"..So what do we do with the stone?" She asked, turning serious as T'challa joined them.

"We secure it somewhere where there is little to zero population, away from people. Let's just hope we're not too late." He spoke again, as Steve tried to focus his mind on the pressing matters. He lived in Wakanda for a while, and he has learned to love the country and its people. He would do anything to make sure no harm will come to them.

Only a few minutes and they arrived at the vast forest of Wakanda. The largest and tallest trees he's ever seen welcomed them. He breathed in the familiar air and allowed it to calm him.

"I missed the fresh air of Wakanda."

"I wish i could've joined you guys when you stayed here, it's beautiful, looks very peaceful." Bruce smiled awkwardly when he realized the joke he just made about their time as rogues (or criminals for others). But he was right, Wakanda was beautiful.

"Let's hope it won't smell like smoke and aliens soon." Sam retorted, adjusting his gear.

A strong gust of wind blew their way, making them all look up at the sky. Huge space crafts floated above the clouds, black in the weirdest of shapes, and a defeaning sound blasted, some sort of an alarm ringed in their ears as aliens landed on the valley of Wakanda.

He looked at his best friend Bucky as his new vibranium arm made a sound and shined in the sun, Bruce was already turning green, Sam was already flying above, and Natasha already pulled out two guns. He saw hordes of different tribes joining behind them, the King of Wakanda, his friend, T'challa shouting words he couldn't hear as everything went blank. The ground shook as hundreds of aliens run to their direction. It was only a matter of time.

He was glad he didn't let her tag along. He swallowed and clenched his fist, he thought of Margaret's smile, the sound of her laughter and the way his heart drummed uncontrollably when she talked or the way they kissed. His first love would be his last.

I should have told her i love her, i should have realized it soon.

"We keep it that way." And he took the first step into the battle where there was really no way back.


	12. MARGARET VII: FIGHT THEN FLIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet me in outerspace
> 
> We could spend the night,
> 
> Watch the Earth come up.
> 
> I've grown tired of that place,
> 
> Won't you come with me?
> 
> We could start again.

MARGARET VII

It's been days since they last heard of the assembled team in Wakanda, it seemed they arrived at the exact moment the soldiers of Thanos did.

Not knowing what was happening to them, to Steve made her uneasy. So she focused on training, to keep her from shaking as her anxiety filled her body day after day without news.

She was jogging outside the facility when they arrived, she was the nearest one on the scene as everyone run away back inside to tell the others.

Please hide Vision, hide Strange.

A space craft not made from earth whipped strong winds, but she held her ground. She only had a knife with her and her knees shook as one man stepped out, this must be the one they call Thanos. She's going to die, she was sure.

"Not one more step!" She tried to sound as theatening as she can be, and tried to hide her fear. The man stiffened and looked as if he was going to laugh at her pitiful attempt to look vicious.

"You can't have the stones!"

"Last time i checked i am not your father Gamora." He talked to someone who looked, green?

"But i can be your daddy if you want." Right after hearing those words, she was sure this man isn't the Thanos they were all talking about. Maybe some lackeys?

"Shut up!" The green woman snapped at the man who only smiled flirtingly.

"Who are you?" She asked, again gaining their attention.

"I am groot."

"W-What the fuck?!" She almost fainted at what she saw, it wasn't the same kind of Aliens she has encountered before. No, this was some sort of a tree.

"Margaret! They are our allies." A heavy arm settled on her shoulders and a defeaning voice made her flinch. Thor smiled at the new comers, walking and dragging her in their direction.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" She asked almost breathlessly. Seeing them upclose, she saw that the man she first saw was actually human after all, while the green woman/alien was actually in a way -beautiful. But the talking tree who called itself Groot really frightened her, it was tall and creepy and green and brown. Thor's huge arm is still around her shoulders.

"We're the fucking Guardians of the Galaxy." Just then a cute racoon spoke, and she internally asked herself if this is what it's like to be high.

They all introduced themselves when Thor gathered everyone in the lobby. Starlord, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Mantis and Drax. Apparently they've been keeping watch on Thanos's movements in space, and they are already aware of the second drop in Wakanda just a few days ago.

"Then why are you guys here? Shouldn't you go there and help them? Or do you want us to join you? Because i would."

Spider-man excitedly spoke the words she wanted to say. He always seemed like he can't stay still; always moving, always talking.

"Because Thanos is not there in Wakanda, not even Loki. They are heading here, for the other two gems, and we only got a few more hours." The woman, Gamora spoke. A certain grit came when she spoke the name.

"It's a divertion, he wanted to divide you and you just did." Starlord added.

"Oh." Spider-man looked deflated, as Tony Stark took center.

"We prepare for battle and keep Vision and Doctor Strange apart. Any chance you get, you distract them. Let's go!"

Then and there, they scrambled. She run as fast as she could to her room and wore her white suit, her heart felt like it was in her throat. She walked up to Vision and gave him a hug, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Promise me you will be safe, and if they get to you and you can't fly away, you fight them Vision!"

"I promise , do not worry yourself." He spoke so calmly, so innocent, like nothing bad is going to happen.

"I wan to feel offended that you only care about him but i am not capable Margaret, care to give me a hug?"

Stephen Strange stood with open arms, she hugged him and she heard his heart beating. He's alive and they will keep it that way.

"Don't die, you still need to make me your deciple."

"Of course. Now Vision and Wanda come, i know some place you'll be safer and we can get there faster. Wong you'll stay, just in case."

Sparks formed in front of them as he made a portal, Vision nodded and went in. Everyone was watching as Wanda also got through, when Doctor Strange stepped in last and the portal disappeared, a breath she didn't know she was holding was released. She turned sharply only to bump into a tree?

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I am groot."

"He's so cute when he talks, i mean it's not everyday you see a talking tree, i know it's only three words but yeah, he's cute. I don't even know if its a he or a she." Spider-man blabbered, his mask still on. She knew everyone around here, even the devil of hell's kitchen showed his face one time, but Spidey never did. He sounded like he was only a kid. He stopped talking as a defeaning sound echoed from the sky.

They are here. More aliens, maybe Loki and possibly Thanos.

She looked at the sky, heavy dark clouds loomed above them. She prayed for her friends, she prayed for Steve, she prayed for life itself.

"So what's it like? Out there in space?" She asked the guardian next to her, Starlord.

"It has its cons, but it's beautiful beyond words." He said not looking her way, his playfulness still there. When she didn't spoke again he offered her something she can't say no.

"Want me to give you a tour after all these shit's over?"


	13. MARGARET VIII: UNANNOUNCED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes,
> 
> it comes unannounced.
> 
> And it feels like a matador is taunting me,
> 
> with his reddest red cloth,
> 
> And I am the bull.

MARGARET VIII

Everything's in ruins, it's like a replay of the first attack. But this time she swore that no one will die on her watch.

Her heart broke for her city.

New York is now unrecognizable, smoke blew up to the sky as buildings upon buildings fell to the ground, and she was sure the dark clouds heavy with rain was going to fall soon.

If only she could heal her city.

She kept in mind that she's a medic first, and her role is to heal injured avengers and civilians as well as evacuating them. Right now a group of civilians is with her, a man with injured leg limped towards her. She did not think twice and immediately healed him.

"Can you walk now sir?" She steadied him and observed the rest of the group, they all looked afraid.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" He nodded as she checked up on another woman with black eye, healing her without asking for permission.

"I've got civilians heading south." She spoke to no one in particular with her earpiece.

The woman she just healed shrieked and Margaret thought for a moment if she had hurt her by accident, but she pointed behind her and she looked to see an alien running their way. It was fast and angry and humonguos.

"Go south! I'll handle this! Keep calm and keep away from the main streets!" She commanded the group of civilians who went running just as the alien jumped on her.

"I'm a little occupied Margaret, can you handle it alone?" Clint who heard her grunt from the impact asked worriedly, she rolled on her side and took out her gun. She looked on her side to see the civilian was already far away from them.

"There's only one, don't mind me."

The alien bared its fangs, and she hissed as she healed the scratches she got from it sharp claws when it hit her the first time. She ducked as it jump on her for the second time, and that moment everything went slow as she released her breath as the thing hovered above her, aiming for her neck.

Thank god Bucky suggested that she learn how to use a gun, she let the alien swollow her hand. She felt the sharp pain as its teeth ripped though her skin, and she gritted her teeth as she pulled the trigger from the inside of its mouth.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five shots were fired, as it finally stumbled upon her, alien blood splattering all over her. Almost seven feet of heavy alien meat feel on her as it slowly jerked and died, she shouted as she felt her back hit the pavement with an audible crack.

"Fuck!" She healed herself as fast as she could, the painful feeling of putting everything back together burned her cells and her bones, as she gradually crawled her way out from below the heavy mess.

The clouds finally gave in as rain finally dropped to the ground, her hair stucked in her face as she tried to catch her breath. She let the water from the heavens to wash away all the blood and dirt from her body as she turned to see if there was still any civilian around. There was none. And the alien was really dead.

"I believe we have not met."

She stiffened as someone spoke behind her. She turned sharply to see a man, tall with the blackest of hair and a mischievous smirk played out in his mouth.

Having already garnered information on what Thanos looked like from Gamora, clearly this man before her is not him. Thanos was said to be a titan, purple and huge. This man was slim and tall and it had horns in his helmet, the structure of his green colored clothes looked very Asgardian. This man has been the subject of Thor's misery for a while now. His brother.

It can only be Loki.

She looked at the alien she had just killed and saw her earpiece has fallen without her notice. There was no way to tell everyone who's with her right now.

She glanced at him again as the God smirked and was slowly walking her way. She swallowed visibly as she tried to calm herself. She only has knife aside from her gun.

She barely managed to kill a single alien alone, but she didn't know how well she would fare if she would fight with a literal god.

"Fuck me.." She swore audibly as she realized she was doomed, he laughed and she saw his perfect white teeth. She noticed that he was now closer too, getting taller by the second. She felt like she was an ant.

He ogled at her body. Her white suit stuck to her like second skin as she was already soaking wet because of the rain and the wind blowing made her shiver.

"Oh i am sure we can arrange that."


	14. LOKI I: MAKE A MOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This party is old and uninviting,
> 
> Participants all in black and white.
> 
> You enter in fullblown technicolor,
> 
> Nothing is the same after tonight.

LOKI I

It had been boring.

New York has always and never failed to bring a constant dull in his life. If only his lovely brother would show up and entertain him, but it's been an hour already since they attacked and he hasn't seen him.

It had been boring, until he saw this mortal.

"I believe we have not met."

A woman, in a white suit covered in blood had just killed an outrider. It wasn't impressive in his opinion, her movements lack the power he was used to. But he sensed more to this mere Midgardian.

"Fuck me.." And with that she has already picked his interest. He took a closer look and walked towards her, he smirked.

"Oh i am sure we can arrange that." He laughed softly. The little thing did not cower but stood her ground.

She was shaken by his mere presence he was sure, and she was trying to hide it from him. Sadly he's a god and she won't be able to fool him with her farse face. He could still sense something from her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You're not like them."

He was sure that she wasn't like the other Avengers he's encountered. No, she wasn't a lab rat or a result of an accident.

"Not enchanced, i can tell." Now closer, he could feel the space within her. He wanted to laugh triumphantly at his discovery. It must be his lucky day.

"But you were born with abilities, care to tell what they are?"

Her eyes darted everywhere, trying to find something or maybe someone. But it did not matter, they are alone. He was sure.

She did not answer his question, her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched the gun in her hand.

"Did you know that Asgard is nothing but ashes now?"

He could thank his brother for that. Although the thought made him smile, the reality of it made him want to kill his brother more. How can he become the King that he is if the world he wanted to control has crumbled into nothingness?

"Women of other worlds are not my taste, too colorful, too ugly." His face contorted as he imagined laying with one.

All the women of Asgard are dead, save from that treacherous Sif who's been vieing for his brother for as long as he can remember. And Thanos has been eager to wipe everyone in his way.

"But mortals from Midgard.."

She flinched. He could say that this has been the first time in a long time that he's seen a woman that he deemed attractive. Mortal or not.

"Black hair, i've always preferred that. Wide hips, ooh they are healthy for childbirth. I can even say you're beautiful."

She stiffened more, as he was only a foot away. And as he got a better look at her, the rain gave her a more otherwordly aura. It excited him to no end that he immediately put her in a trance. He will hypnotize her.

"I have a proposal for you my lady."

She did not shoot him or move at all when he stood in front of her and pushed her wet black hair behind her ear. Her eyes kept in contact with him, he can almost see her groveling at his feet, serving him, worshiping him - just a little more push.

"Since all the worlds are coming to an end, and i'm in dire need for a wife if i want to continue my line, why don't you come with me?"

He lifted her chin, and he felt her soft skin. She shivered at their first physical contact and he smiled.

"W-What?"

If she was someone else, and was this an entirely different situation he would've slapped her stutter away. But he had to win her and something about her made him soft.

"With your abilities - whatever they are, there is a chance of passing them to our children. Wouldn't that be perfect?"

She dropped her gun to the ground, completely out of her control. He could already imagine it, strong children with long black hair standing by his side, honoring him.

"What is your name?" He breathed lowly and inhaled her scent. Fucking flowers.

"Margaret.." She softly replied, her pupils dilated and unblinking. She will be his queen.

"So what do you say Margaret? A life with me or death in this awful world?"

He finally asked. Of course he already knew the answer she's going to say, but to hear her words come out her beautiful mouth in a breathless way gave his body sparks that tingled from the inside.

"Of course a life with you.."

He smiled and saw her closing their distance. She was going to kiss him.

Or maybe he got it wrong.

"..Dead!"

And as she hissed and slashed his neck with her dagger, he knew his life won't be boring anymore.


	15. MARGARET IX: RESIST, UNLEARN, DEFY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To resist is to piss in the wind,
> 
> anyone who does will end up smelling.
> 
> Knowing this why do I defy?
> 
> Cuz my inner voice is yelling.
> 
> There is a fist pressing against,
> 
> anyone who thinks something compelling.
> 
> Our intuit we're taught to deny,
> 
> And our soul we're told is for selling.

MARGARET IX

She thought of Steve.

For a moment she felt like she was floating in a body of water that doesn't seem to make any sense. A certain control entering her body and making commands that isn't from her mind. And it felt so good.

Loki was taking over her body.

But as she thought of him, of Steve.. his blue eyes, his hair, the way he would shyly smile her way. —Everything went back to where it was, to where it should be. No more floating into an abyss of pleasures of the unknown, or the feeling of not being in control of her own mind, body and soul.

Steve woke her up from her trance and she got the chance to finally heal herself from the sick magic Loki bestowed upon her.

"Of course a life with you... Dead!"

She decided she needed to kill this man, in front of her. And with her gun already dropped on the ground, she only had one option; A quick slash of her knife to his neck was all she could do.

But how can she forget that this man was not a man after all, Loki is a god. And just like that he vanished into thin air and a sick laughter registered to her right ear. She gasped as his strong hand held her waist in place while the other flicked her knife away, leaving her defenseless once again.

"You have managed to resist me." The tone of his voice told her he was ecstatic.

"I cannot say i am not impressed." She felt him smile against her neck, and a shiver went down to her spine as he whispered words to her ear.

"My offer still stands.."

The sick bastard still offered her his sick idea of her baring his children. She was so mad she was shaking.

"Fuck you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that anyone will be able to hear her and help her.

"My lady, do not test me or i will change my mind and kill you this instant." She felt his other arm across her neck, locking her, almost making it difficult to breathe.

"I'd rather fuck Thor.." She hissed, and turned her head so she could look at him, her eyes shooting daggers.

"You little whore!" He growled.

She did not see it coming, he turned her around to face him, and his hands gripped her neck, cutting her oxygen. He was choking her. His face was so enraged, he was so mad at the idea of someone preferring his brother over him that she wanted to laugh.

Stars instantly sprinkled in her vision but she was quick to heal herself. But that did not change the fact that he was still suffocating her.

"My, my.. You can heal?" He laughed once again, she could see him smiling into the sky. His blue eyes almost looked green.

"Does this ability mean you will live longer than the average mortal?" He asked. His teeth showing as he smiled widely at the idea that she will outlive a normal person. She stayed quiet, but a choked sob escaped her lips when he tightened his grip.

"Tell me, my lady.. Can you do this all day?" He whispered, his nose touching hers. A hint of curiosity was in his eyes as his face became hard and his anger splayed out.

"You could've been my Queen but you chose to mock me.."

He growled at her face, his breath fanning across her skin. She reached for his arms and gripped them, trying to pry them away from her but it was no use. Her only chance was to keep on healing herself.

"I could watch you heal yourself all day, it's a beautiful sight."

He smirked, craned his head low and kissed her full on the lips, the action made it harder for her to breathe. A spark of admiration reflected on his beautiful face as he pulled away, as her neck glowed from within upto her face, as she continually healed herself.

Her vision was already getting dark, she was beyond exhausted as Margaret felt him choking her harder. She only reached his chest in height, if Loki would lift her up while choking her, she didn't know if she could last any longer. She gasped as she felt herself slowly elevating, the gravity pulling her back made it harder for her to breathe.

"Loki!"

The sound of thunder blasted in her ears and she came tumbling down with a gasp for air. Thor hit his brother so hard they flew so far her eyes couldn't reach, she heard thunder rumbling again as the ground shook from the impact.

A hand gripped her shoulder, and she almost cried when she realized it was Wong..

A portal was already waiting for them, he dragged her and they both went through.

"Are you alright?" Wong asked her, he didn't look so good himself. He had a huge cut on his temple, a purple bruise under his eye, and his clothes were a tattered mess. She can also see that he was limping.

"Y-Yes.."

"We'll stay here and wait for Thor." She was still trying to catch her breath, but she healed him without asking for permission. He was obviously surprised by her action but he nodded his gratitude, as he felt better almost instantly.

"Where are we?"

She looked around but failed to recognize her surrounding, the placed looked old but it was now a crumbling mess.

"Sanctum Sanctorum."

Minutes have passed, as she and Wong waited for the god of thunder to return. Wong did some spell to dry them from the rain, as she was already shivering from the cold. There has been no noise coming from the outside, a certain quietness that lingered in the air made her uneasy. A loud thud was heard outside as Thor entered, his eyes quickly searching for her and Wong.

"Are you alright Margaret?!" He knelt in front of her, and a the smell of smoke and electricity exploded in her nostrils. He lifted her chin to check for any bruises on her neck, but there was none as she already healed herself.

"Yeah.." She nodded.

"I deeply apologize for what my brother did to you.. It seems you have piqued his interest."

His face turned into a serious one, and worries started to show in his eye as he stood straight. His shoulders tense, as he nodded to Wong who created a portal for them.

"My lady i think it will be best if i keep my eye on you."


	16. STEVE VI: FLARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To send out a flare
> 
> This is an attempt to connect
> 
> Edify and dissect
> 
> Send a light
> 
> Send repair
> 
> From surface to air

STEVE VI

"It's official, we're down to two stones."

The dreadful fact has been announced in the hall.

Steve sighed tiredly as he remembered the massacre in Wakanda, they barely made it out alive. He looked around and saw everyone was a mess, and sporting a scowl on their faces. Even Spider-Man who's usually in high spirits was quiet. He turned to see Thor coming his way.

"..And still no Thanos?" He whispered to the taller Asgardian.

"I have faith in Vision and Doctor Strange.. And yes he did not show up.. but my brother did.." Odinson clenched his jaw at the mention of his brother.

"..Captain, i'm afraid Loki has a taken a liking to Margaret." He finally added, sighing and openly showing his worries. The way Thor said it made him uneasy.

Apparently Loki showed up. And unfortunately Margaret was there to welcome him, alone.

Stories of him suffocating her made his blood boil and his fist clench white.

"Wong, told me about it. What exactly did he want from her?"

Steve knew that if Loki wanted it, he could've killed Margaret without any problem, so why did he spare her? Was he using her to lure Thor?

"I am not certain myself. But one thing is for sure, i know my brother. And if he sets his eyes on something, he will do whatever it takes to have it."

No matter how the idea angers him, he knew that Thor isn't someone who would lie about such things. He knew his brother too well. So he tried to look on something positive, like the fact that Thor saved Margaret's life just in time.

"Thank you for helping her."

"Lady Margaret is tough." He nodded, and smiled proudly at his statement. Tony, King T'challa and a guardian named Gamora, asked for the god of thunder's opinion about the power of the gauntlet, and he took the opportunity to leave and go to her room. Wong said she wished to be alone.

He did not bother knocking on her door tonight, as he was really eager to see her. He entered and saw her sitting and writing something on her notepad. Her dark hair swept to the side, and a cup of coffee sat on her bedside table.

"What is it about you and men with capes?"

"Steve!.."

"..You came back!" She was quickly on her feet, smiling as she launched herself at him, her blue blanket, pen and notepad strewn on the floor as she hugged him with such ferocity. When she pulled away from him, the smile on her face faded replaced by a frown. She took his hand and pulled her towards her bed.

"Sit! I will heal you.." She pushed his shoulders down like a kid.

He almost forgot about his wounds, it was aleady healing on its own but he knew that Margaret's eyes wouldn't miss it. She reminded him of his mother like that (or maybe Hawkeye), always seeing his bruises, always patching him up. The thought made him smile, then he remembered why he was here.

"Wong told me about what happened.. Are you alright?"

He watched her hands glow from within as she healed him once again, biting her cherry lips. She was beautiful. But the fact crossed his mind that he could have lost her again today, and it made him stop his breathing, a sensation of something painful lodged in his chest. His heart was breaking.

"I'm okay.. S-Steve you're.." crying..

He did not stop himself from letting the tears fall, as he tried to find the right words to say.

"I thought i was gonna lose you again.."

Like before..

He held her hands, they were small and smooth and he kissed them tenderly, relishing the fact that she's still here, with him. Alive.

"No.. no.. you won't! I'm right here.." He saw her eyes glistened as tears pooled in them, she held his face with shakey hands and made him look at her.

"We lost so much Margaret, in Wakanda, here in New york.. Everything's happening so fast.." He breathed.

His voice shook as he did not hide the fact the he was afraid. Echoes of people dying in Wakanda, buildings crashing in New york, he can only imagine what was happening in other parts of the world. He was afraid of Thanos, afraid of innocent people dying, afraid of failing, afraid of losing his friends, afraid of losing her again..

"I'm afraid i'll die alone.." He spoke with his eyes closed, feeling naked and vulnerable as he showed her his fears.

He felt her kiss him on the lips before pulling away, their foreheads touching as she said a promise of her heart.

"Then let's not.." She kissed him again, and he tasted her tears.

"I love you.." He finally confessed, the same love he held for her more than 70 years ago, only got stronger. Oh how he longed to say those words for years, and now that he finally did, he couldn't stop himself from drowning in his emotions.

"I love you too Steve.." He opened his eyes when she said those words that made the world slow down until it was only her. She smiled, she loves him.

She kissed him again, but deeper and longer this time. Her dainty hand tangled in his neck and hair while the other carresed his growing beard. He did not see her until she took liberty and sat on his lap. The image made him blush like a schoolboy, but he did not hold back. Everything felt so right, as his hands slowly traced her waist and their tongues colliding, he knew there was no turning back now.

"..Show me." She whispered.


	17. MARGARET X: HERE IN MY ROOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enter and close the door behind you,
> 
> Now show me the world as seen from the stars.
> 
> If only the lights would dim a little,
> 
> I'm weary of eyes upon my scars.

MARGARET X

Her heart kept on beating so hard, she could feel it in her throat. A loud bang of her emotions, wanting to be free.

Their tongues collided in a rhythm so innocent and pure, and she wanted him so bad. She wanted to hold him close, so close that their skin would create friction and their scent would mix.

She felt Steve's large hands lift her shirt, and she obliged, raising her arms. The night was cold as it hit her bare skin but her room had the temperature of a desert, a dry environment longing for a single drop of rain from the heavens.

She pushed him down so she can straddle him and kiss him between his neck and ear, earning a low groan. His beard scratched her skin pink and left her wanting for more.

She pulled away and held his hands, coaxing them to touch her still covered breasts. She bit her lips, as she felt shy that she wore a sports bra instead of a lingerie that men really liked, but he didn't seemed to mind.

Steve was shaking, but his blue eyes were dilated, when he gave an experimental squeeze her eyes rolled back from the sensation and her body swayed earning a lustful groan from him as she accidentally grinded on his hard member. She blushed furiously when she felt how big he is.

She felt him tighten his grip on her sides and suddenly she was below him.

"S-Steve.." She heard him grunt as he took his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. She didn't know why, but she was panting already when she saw his upper body.

She was so used to seeing Steve in his perfect appearance, hair tidied and his suit neat, that she was left breathless when she saw him bare now. His hair now longer and disheveled, his beard which was only a scruff before now darker and thicker. Sweat thinly coated his skin that's turning a little pink. His shoulder broad and strong.

He kissed her again, softly and groaning as if he's straining and holding back his strength. The kiss wasn't as innocent as before, this one was clumsy, teeth, tongue and force. When they both pulled apart for a breath, a bridge of saliva connected their lips. Heat pooled inside her and she slowly tugged at her pants, her eyes in contact with his. She felt his hands help her pull her pants off, now halfway to her knees, she suddenly stopped and remembered one of her biggest insecurities – she had stretched marks on her thighs.

Seeing Steve's perfect skin and body made her lose her confidence. He noticed her inner struggle and asked her, his voice low and deep.

"I'm sorry did i do something wrong?"

"N-No Steve you're perfect, i-i.." She whispered, her voice strained.

"Margaret?"

"You're too perfect and look at me? I'm just me.." She gestured at herself.

"What do you mean?.." He held her hands, his beautiful face contorted in confusion.

"I have stuff on my skin, it's ugly.."

Her eyes darted away from him, ashamed until she felt his warm hands trace her skin on her thighs. Branches of tiger marks spread along her pale skin. Her eyes snapped back to him when she felt him kiss her there, and she gasped, surprised by his boldness.

Slowly his kisses crept up to her stomach to the middle of the swell of her breasts, to her neck and to her nose.

"I don't care.. What we have is more than things we can see and touch Margaret."

She kissed him then and there, and tugged at his pants. He understood and he pulled them off, his hands shaking. She took the moment to finally get rid of her pants too, feeling more confident that Steve wasn't bothered by her skin. She felt like she was going to melt, and she removed her bra as well, she looked at him breathing hard. His eyes shyly roamed her body and then slowly he was on top her again.

To feel his skin against her was glorious, she moaned as his kisses went deeper. She spread her legs open and felt his hot hard center, a groan from the depths of his body vibrated through her and she finally had the guts to get off her last garment. He stopped when he noticed she was already bare, but she didn't stop, instead she kissed his neck. His hands roamed all over her, gripping, pinching, carressing, everywhere but there.

Feeling a little bold she guided his fingers to her core, not breaking eye contact for one second. He stiffened and she gasped as they both realize she was dripping, pink and swelling to be touch. Still she guided him, from her sensitive bell to the empty hole thats aching to be filled. Slowly his large fingers entered her, and instantly moaned from the sensation. It hurt a little, given that she had no experience but she instantly healed herself, hoping that Steve won't notice and stop.

"Faster.." She panted into his ear, letting her instinct take the lead. He followed her instruction and she felt her self gasping as her inside felt tight. She gripped his shoulders, the sounds her cries encouraging him. But she stopped him even before she could reach her peak, instead she tugged his boxers down and saw a glimpse of hair.

Sensing her request he finally pulled them off, and she almost cried when she saw him fully naked. Catching herself swallowing her nerves, a shiver went down her spine as she saw his everything. She was a virgin, and she assumed he was too but she saw him, he was so big and she was barely five feet.

He kissed her again, and she felt that he was nervous too. She held his face and encouraged him to proceed, nodding at him. She felt the tip at her entrance and she felt him shaking as he slowly pushed in. His eyes were closed, and he shuddered all the way. A barrier was broken as he was fully sheathed in, and a tear left her eye as pain registered in her brain.

"I-I'm sorry.." He didn't move as he apologized but she smiled and told him to go on.

When he finally moved, she could tell that he was straining his movements. He was holding back.

"Don't hold back Steve.."

And she quickly healed herself, when Steve saw that she was glowing from her center his blue eyes grew, the obvious amazement plastered in his sweaty face, and he kissed her again and finally he was not holding back.

Before she knew it, she was gasping, scratching, writhing, and panting his name as he did not seem to get tired. She held onto him for her life when slowly the fire in the pit of her stomache started to come back and her insides tightening with every thrust he gave.

Until finally stars clouded her vision and the flood inside her was released. She felt him thrust one more time grunted until he jerked and groaned in her ear. A foreign feeling overwhelmed her as warmth spread from him into her, filling her. Both of them sweaty and still catching their breath, he stayed still and layed his head on her breast. His blond hair obscuring her vision invited her and she gave in, she run her fingers through his hair, his head leaning to her touch. She felt his fingers around her waist, just below her breast, on top of her rib, carressing her mole.

"Have you ever tried travelling into the future?" He asked out of the blue. She couldn't see his face.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of what I'm gonna see.."

"I hope I'm with you." His voice peaceful and hopeful. It planted a smile on her face.

"You will be with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I know! I suck at lemons XD! But seriously! Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! Please don't hold back on what you want to see lol! Also does it bother you guys that my OC is not OverPowered like most? Idk, i just don't want her to be SUPER, like some fics i read where the OC can basically level cities and kill the Hulk (Although i don't have any problem with that.) I just want to have an OC who's a little grounded, and a little insecure when compared to the other avengers. Enjoy reading!
> 
> Song inspiration: Here in my room by Incubus.


	18. STEVE VII: QUICKSAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...now the monster is awake,
> 
> It won't rest until there's nothing left.
> 
> Maybe ever and anon,
> 
> I forget about the pain.
> 
> Someone bending light comes along,
> 
> and flowers lean towards the sun.

STEVE VII

He didn't know that it was possible to feel this way, this happy, this loved. A genuine smile grazed his lips as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Margaret was still sleeping, her cheeks were rosy and her lips swollen a little bit and he took the time to admire the curve of her hips, dipping to her waist. He always regarded her as beautiful, but now seeing her this way, he had never seen her more beautiful, and so peaceful.

He felt his insides flutter as images of what transpired just a few hours ago began to enter his mind, images of her gasping his name, images of her center glowing from within as they both explore each other to see if they really fit. The feeling of finally being one with her, it made his heart swell.

He sat up and saw the earliest hints of the sun rising, and once again he slowly realized how Margaret always held the power to make him forget. But now that he was becoming more lucid, reality silently crept into his skin - they still lost in Wakanda, Thanos is still out there, and Loki.. he still didn't know what to make of him.

It was so tempting, to just stay here by her side and bask in her warmth, to just let go and be left alone with her. But he can't, instead he stood and dressed himself. Sacrifices must be made for a lasting peace.

"Everyone report to the lobby ASAP." The voice of Maria Hill in the comm chirped inside her room, there was a sense of urgency in them and Margaret immediately sprung to life, her bare chest heaved and the rays of the sun gleamered on her flush skin. She was quick to cover herself, scrambling to find a clean suit.

"I'll be right behind you, Steve." She whispered when she noticed that he was already suited up, her voice hoarse. He nodded, gave her a kiss on her forehead and went out heading to the lobby.

"Doctor Strange!"

Thor's loud voice echoed through the walls, and he turned to see Doctor Strange on his knees, gasping for air as he clutched his side.

"He's.. He's coming!.." His voice barely audible, the once proud and confident man now a crumbling mess, his body was shaking.

"Strange! Where's Vision?"

Bruce sidestepped him, behind him was Wong who just like everyone around had a panic look on their faces.

"..We need to move!" He did not answer the question of Banner, alarm was on his voice as his eyes scanned the area, Wong was helping him stand up when he stiffened. Strange's eyes landed on Margaret.

"Stephen! Where is Vision? A-And Wanda?"

The afterglow he saw Margaret possessed that morning was rapidly going away, she was looking pale. Her question lingered in the air and for a moment there was only silence, he almost thought that the time has stopped. Everyone was holding their breath, hearts thundering in their chest as they wait for Doctor Strange to answer her question.

"Vision is D-Dead.. and Wanda.."

Gasps were heard and his blood boiled, a certain ringing echoed inside him. Vision.. Vision who knew almost about everything, his knowledge was beyond, but most of all he was the Vision who was innocent, and pure like a child, he did not seek violence, he was good, too good. He looked at Margaret and her body swayed because of the dreadful news but luckily Thor was beside her to keep her from falling. She had no tears but her face said it all.

"Everyone we are down to our last one! We shall give our all, and if we fall, we fall together!"

Thor who gave kickstart to Vision's life, announced. He too looked angry like Steve. Again everyone scrambled around, preparing for the inevitable. Thanos was coming and they all know it was only a matter of time.

He turned to see Margaret on her knees healing Doctor Strange. Her hands was shaking as it glowed, his heart broke when he heard her whisper to the man.

"He's coming for you.." And in a snap she was sobbing, holding Stephen's hands as if her life depended on it. He knelt beside her and looked at Strange in the eye, he was completely healed.

"Margaret.." She turned to him and he was given an image of her with her eyes red in anger, sadness, of loss and hope.

"Oh Steve.. Vision.. he's.."

She latched unto him and cried. A memory of Vision smiling as he flew to hug her flashed in his mind and his fist clenched. He did not want to think that Vision's sacrifice was for nothing. Vision believed and rooted for humanity more than anyone he knew.

A familiar blast of sound shook the ground, and he turned to see hundreds of familiar ships outside their window. One particular ship was the biggest of all that made the sun disappear in sight, darkness was slowly swallowing the ground as more other worldy objects hovered in the morning sky.

"He's here.." Gamora hissed at Tony who was suiting up fast.

How ironic that merely a few hours ago he finally felt at peace, but now fate wanted to remind him how far from peace they truly are. He stood and steadied Margaret on her feet, determination and purpose painted on the faces he turned to see.

It was time.

"Avangers!.." He shouted in the loudest voice he could muster. Everyone gathered in their gears he could feel hope in the air, he could almost taste it.

No, not the fall of their comrades, or Wanda's or Vision's death will be in vain.

"..Assemble!" He finished, hoping that they too felt the need to be better, to be together, to fight for peace and to finally end this nightmare they are all living in.


	19. MARGARET XI: GRAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is a drought when out of love.
> 
> Please come back to us,
> 
> You're all of the above.
> 
> I'm making a choice to be out of touch,
> 
> Leave me be he said.

MARGARET XI

Everything happened so fast.

One moment they were all gathered in the lobby staring up at the sky as the aliens descended, and the next thing she knew she was blasted away by some powerfull shock wave. She knew she blacked out a little because of the impact, she didn't know how long she was out but when she did woke up, the Avengers facility was no more.

Dust, smoke, and crumbling walls was all that's left. There was a painful stab on her back to her neck, and her eyes throbbed from the tiny debris that managed to stuck their way in to her sockets. She groaned when she felt that she couldn't move, until she heard a grunt from above her. Steve was there lifting a fallen piece of wall that was crushing her, when she finally felt the weight lifted off her, she breathed in for some needed air, healed herself fast and rolled to the side.

When she finally got the strength to stand, she quickly scanned the area for Stephen. He was not far behind her, with a huge cut on his head. She quickly knelt beside him and healed the doctor as soon as she can, there was no time to waste, they need to keep him away.

"I told you i will come for you."

She shivered as they all heard the unfamiliar voice. She turned to see the titan himself, his golden armor gleamered through the darkness, his skin looked rough and purple, he stood taller than the rest of them. She felt tears burning behind her eyes as she saw his gauntlet, the same color of his armor, and there on the back of his hand shined a yellow gem — Vision's infinity stone.

In her head his voice was calling her.. ...

Everything was a blur as 's alter ego the Hulk jumped first to attack, she could see the others following the assault, Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man, Gamora and Steve. Soon as they got too far to see, she gripped Stephen's arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"We have to go!"

There was another wave and they both hit the wall hard, dropping on the rubble with a crack. Air was knocked out of her lungs, and she felt a burning sensation on the back of her head. Loud footsteps registered in her ears, it was near.

No! No! It can't be!

She heard Stephen groan painfully as she turned her head to see him elevated as Thanos's hand gripped his neck. On the far end she could see Tony Stark screaming at them, she couldn't understand the words coming out of him as there was still a loud ringing in her ears and he was far, too far. Steve was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally.." She heard the mad titan chuckle as he ripped off the eye of Agamoto from Stephen's neck, the being obviously pleased. She wanted to cry. They failed, his quest was complete.

She felt relieved when he tossed Stephen into her direction instead of killing him. She didn't know if Thanos noticed her presence or if he just ignored her since he was too occupied and thrilled to finally have the last infinity stone in his hands.

Stephen was still alive but he did not look good, she had to make a move and heal him as soon as she knew that it was safe to move. She watched as Thanos crushed the large pendant with one hand and opened his palm to reveal the gem glowing in the beautiful colors of green.

She looked at Stephen making hand signals of some sort of a spell, but she realized he was only making a portal. She slowly crawled to him, taking advantage while the titan's back faced them. But her luck did not last long.

The titan turned to face them, acknowledging her presence. The air felt thick, and she just knew something was awfully wrong. She couldn't move, her body felt fear she has never felt before, she looked at Stephen, he was only a feet away.

"Now to give both of you a show."

He clenched and unclenched his hand wearing the gauntlet, she gasped as it dawned upon her. Six infinity stones staring at them, beautiful and deadly, it made her whole body tremble.

"Shall we?"

Snap!

There she felt it instantly. The tug of death on her body and soul. She screamed just as she heard the world screamed. She willed herself to look at Stephen, he was successful in making a portal but he looked almost lifeless now.

Fucking heal yourself!

She healed herself quickly, and dragged her body towards the sorcerer. He was so pale, and shaking and sweating, there was blood coming out of his nose.

"No!"

She gave her all and growled, save him Margaret! He was heavy but in that moment it felt like he weighed nothing, her breathing was rapid and panic twisting in her guts. With her arms around his chest, she dragged him as fast as she could, she took a quick glance at Thanos and there she saw him smiling at her, her hair stood up and she screamed on one last time to pull Strange into the portal before it disappeared.

She layed there on the ground of some place she didn't know, Stephen's head was on her chest, her arms splayed like she was making figures in the snow, the portal was gone. Stephen! She got up and held his head on her lap.

"Stephen! No! No! Please!"

She summoned her powers and tried to heal him, he was still alive but his pulse was too weak. She didn't notice how her tears stained her face and her snot and blood from her nose mixed until now. She wiped it with her white suit, concentrating on her breathing and her task to save him, her friend.

She did not lose hope, no, hope was the only thing that made her last this long. She will not lose hope even when there is a possibility of her being stuck here in this place she didn't know. She will not lose hope on Steve and the rest of her comrades left in New york.

And how she smiled when she saw the flecks of hope looking back at her with gray eyes.

He was awake, Doctor Stephen Strange is alive.

"Margaret.."


	20. MARGARET XII: MIDNIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen when you are not listening
> 
> I bear the burden
> 
> Of being the voice that lets you know
> 
> We all grow old,
> 
> And before you swim you gotta be ok to sink.

MARGARET XII

She couldn't help but release a breath of relief when Stephen woke up, alive.

He groaned loudly as he sat up, his red cape helping him with his weight, his face still pale. She swallowed her nerves as she finally took the time to look at their surrounding. The sky was already dark, it can only mean that they were somewhere on the other side of the world.

"Where are we?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nepal.."

There she realized they were laying on the streets of Tibet. She gasped as her eyesight became crystal clear, and she saw the bodies, hundreds of them piled upon each other, strewn across the pavement, their chests unmoving, their skin bared the colors of death. This couldn't be his doing right?

She hadn't eaten anything today but there she could feel that she was starting to get sick. The smell of death isn't too strong but it was there lingering, and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. She couldn't believe how this was the result of Thanos just snapping his fingers.

She turned to look back at Stephen, he held her hands tighter as he too took the sight in front of him. She saw the dried blood from his nose and mouth, and she immediately wiped it with her sleeves.

"What he took from me was probably his to begin with.." He spoke, his voice low and hoarse. His eyes never leaving hers. It was obvious that he was referring to the infinity stone that once resided on his neck.

"He might've taken my power to control time, but you.."

She didn't know where exactly this conversation was going, but his face and his serious voice made her nervous.

"..Margaret.. you were born with these abilities.. he can't take that away from you.."

Her eyebrows twisted as confusion dawned upon her, but on the back of her mind she knew what exactly he was talking about. Her time traveling abilities.

She saw him make a move to stand and she quickly got under his arm and helped him up to his feet, his words making her knees unstable. "Go back in time.."

"W-What?"

"I think i've heard enough of you mortals.."

She gasped as they both heard a voice, and based on the tone of it, it wasn't human. They turned to see a tall and mascular figure, it had a blue hair that came down to its wide shoulders, on both sides of its head was some sort of horns, she couldn't help but compare them to Lokis, where Loki's horns were gleaming, curved and golden, this one had a rough and earthy colored to it. When it walked towards them she knew that it was a female, she held a spear on one hand while the other was covered in some golden armor.

"Go back and save us.." Stephen whispered to her not so silently and begun making weird hand gestures, his cape flapped from the cold winds of the Himalayas. She felt her breath escape her lips as he held her waist and flew fast away from where they stood.

"I don't think so!" The female alien growled and was already running fast into their direction.

"Where? W-When? How? I d-don't.." Her insides turned as she saw the ground below them, it was too high. She tried to locate where the alien was but she couldn't focus her eyes.

"Ask Thor and the guardians, they should know.."

She heard a loud grunt below not too far from them, and her head turned to where the sound came from, her eyes grew big as she saw the spear.

She was too late, a second too late. She felt her skin ripped on her side and she saw Stephen losing his balance in the air, but they didn't fall. His cape was still flying them. She held on to his neck and grasped the spear with her other hand on his back, she was sobbing at this point. She pulled it off them not too gently, and blood sputtered. No! No! She was losing her friend.

She held his face and saw him smile sadly even when there was blood dripping from his mouth. She healed him as soon as she can, she gave it her all. But he stopped her with a look. "Don't waste your energy on me.. Go back.."

She shook her head and tried to heal him again but she noticed how they were already falling fast.

"And when the time comes, find me Margaret.. find me and then i'll make you my apprentice.."

How could he make such statements at a time like this?

Again she saw the familiar signs of him making a portal, on her peripheral vision she could see the alien fast approaching them, it was mad.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked almost out of breath, she held onto him tighter, she didn't want to leave him alone.

"I just believe.."

She felt him let go of her and her feet felt cold in the air, her palms sweating from the height, it all slowed down as his sorcery made her float fast into the portal.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

She saw the alien with her eyes glowing and going to her direction. She held onto her knife, when she felt Stephen push her faster, it almost felt like he attacked her and slipped her right into the sparks of his portal. She landed hard on the ground.

She took one last glance at Stephen as the portal was slowly fading away and she saw him smiled her way as he layed on his stomach, the alien standing beside him, her foot on his back, her hand holding the spear again, this time she was aiming for his neck.

"I won't fail you.." She didn't have the strength to shout, but she knew that he heard her. She wanted to close her eyes, she knew what was gonna happen but she looked anyway. Stephen, her good friend, speared in the neck.

The portal was now clearly gone, and there she squinted at the harsh rays of the sun. She was back in New York, she stood up fast and healed her injury, she hissed at the wound she got from the spear, it wasn't a simple wound but she had to move. Her hands shook as she saw her once white suit now covered in grime and dust and blood - her blood and Stephens.

She didn't saw anyone, but she knew in her heart that there are some of them left, and she needed to find them soon.

Steve..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Proxima Midnight ya'll and she slipped in through the portal as well when they escaped from Thanos, Proxima is fast, they didn't notice! :P


	21. MARGARET XIII: NEW SKIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a circle, there is a plan
> 
> dead skin will atrophy itself to start again
> 
> Look closely at the open wound
> 
> see past what covers the surface
> 
> Underneath chaotic catastrophe,
> 
> creation takes stage.

MARGARET XIII

New York couldn't be more unrecognizable.

The sun was on its peak, and the fire everywhere made the once cold place scorching. She looked around, trying to find any signs of them but to no avail. She needed a better, wider view.

She took her time and went up to an apartment building, it was a good 15 storey, but her adrenaline made her body numb. She tried but she couldn't ignore the stench of corpses on each floor, some where even lying on the stairs. She thought of holding her breath but knew that it would be a bad idea.

Now standing on the roof, and with a better view of New York, she quickly scanned for any comrade who survive. It couldn't be just me and Stephen right? Someone else had to survive that snap.

There on the south east side of the building a loud crash can be heard not too far, and upon closer look she could see Ironman flying around shooting at someone, she assumed it was Thanos. But something was awfully wrong, some sort of a missile was coming her way fast. Oh shit! She shifted her body as fast as she could and jumped the other way, hoping to avoid the initial impact.

She blacked out instantly, grunting as she felt the impact, the defeaning blast made her ears bleed. She felt like she was hovering in the air, but somehow she was stuck.

"Shit!" Opening her eyes and gritting her teeth, she saw a piece of steel exposed from the building had pierced her from behind exiting to her right shoulder, she couldn't move much, her feet dangling in the air and her weight pulling her down, resulting for her wound to stretch. She smelled her blood instantly and pain was starting to make its presence known.

She grasped it and tried to pull her body off, screaming as she gave it her best, but to no avail, her right arm was starting to get numb. She was panting now, sweat dripped from her forehead to her eyes. Half of the building was missing now, crumbled to the ground and she knew that the part where she was stuck was going to follow soon. She needed to move.

She tried to pull herself off once again, this time she was able to move forward a little, but the action only made it harder for her to breathe. The gravity was pulling her down, she looked below her and saw her own blood dripping from her boots. "Ugh!"

THWIP!

The weird sound made her look up, and she saw that thing swinging in the air, and landed on top of her.

"I was sure i heard someone!"

Spider-Man crawled to her side, his weird suit that once was vibrant, now had dull color, and she clearly heard him breathing hard. They've been fighting all this time. "Oh shit lady!" He panicked, obviously he didn't know what to do with her situation, only confirming her assumption that he was younger, much younger than most of them. "What should i do?"

"Just pull me off.." She whispered, the pain she was feeling was too much, she had to get off this thing if she wants to heal herself completely. He held her behind her knees, easing her pain.

"W-What?" He asked breathlessly, surprised by her suggestion. Hearing his youthful voice stuttering almost made her laugh, but the action would be painful.

".. Pull me off this thing, I can heal." She held his shoulders and gave him a look that made him nod furiously.

"O-Okay.."

THWIP!

He webbed himself first with one hand, and then embraced her with the other, his chest flat on hers, his head on her neck, his feet bent on either side her hips. She closed her eyes, held onto him tight and anticipated the incoming pain. She felt him grunt and then slowly he pushed his feet off the wall, the action was slowly easing her body off from the fucking metal piercing her, it was too painful, she felt the metal scratching her bones making her cringe, her tears flowed and she held her breath until she was finally off, stumbling clumsily to Spider-Man.

"AAHH! Fuck!" She couldn't stop herself from cursing loudly as she started to heal herself, albeit slowly. Something was hindering her abilities and on the back of her mind she knew it was because of the spear both she and Stephen was hit with.

Perhaps it was laced with poison?

"I'm sorry!" Spider-Man's voice pulled her back to reality, and she held onto him tighter. She touched her shoulders and felt a scab forming, underneath was her new skin — breathing. She was sure she looked like shit now.

"Where is Thor?" She asked the boy while she took the liberty to heal him as well. His body vibrated, like he was some dog who just took a bath.

"Holy!" He squealed like a little brother she never had, opening his present on christmas day. It made her lips twitch, almost smiling.

"Thanks!.." He rolled his left shoulder, his weird mechanical eyes glowing, she tapped him gaining his attention and gave him an expectant look. They don't have much time, she could feel the effects of the spear was starting to spread on her body.

"Oh yes yes! Thor! Hang on!" He nodded enthusiastically, and turned his head to the direction where he came from, and held her arms around him.

THWIP!

She was aware of how he moved from point A to point B, so she anticipated. And she wasn't disappointed, the sensation of going up in a swing made her eyes shot open, the wind slapping her hard, but the sensation of falling down made her insides turn upside down, her toes curled and her eyes shut close. And it continued that way, it almost felt like an eternity of riding the huge swinging ships on carnivals. Flying with Vision was more sturdy, with Stephen it was fast.. Vision.. Stephen.. both dead.

THWIP!

She didn't notice how her tears are starting to flow again from her eyes, all the crying she's been doing lately made her think she would go dry at some point.

THWIP!

THUD.

They finally landed on the ground and her heart started thundering as she turned to see him..

Steve was alive.


	22. LOKI II: MIGHTY LONG FALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just a blinking, neon roadside attraction.
> 
> I sow future wrinkles
> 
> and I'm told I'm untapped potential.
> 
> Isn't it disdainful and curious,
> 
> That both of us think we know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Characters. Margaret Santiago is my only creation. This was written purely for fans who couldn't wait for the Infinity War. I am not paid for this.

LOKI II

This woman never fails to amaze him.

First, she could heal. Now she's saying that she can travel through time.

"My Lady are you suggesting of traveling back in time?"

He wanted to roll his eyes because of his brother. Of course she does.

He listened to the conversation and looked at the same mortal who tried to slit his throat, she looked particularly sick today. Her hair was loose but she was not as wet as he remembered. Her clothes were torn and he could see glimpses of her skin.

"Yes, Stephen told me to go back and ask you the perfect time to go back." She whispered, stepping forward and towards her brother her neck craning upward to talk, everyone in the room towered her.

He tried to move his hands, feeling the vibration of the rope bounding him, damn that wizard. Looking at his brother, he could see that Thor was thinking. The look on his face made him want to laugh, he's brother wasn't made for thinking.

"Perhaps going back to the battle in New York?" He answered, his voice sounding so unsure of his own suggestion.

"Thor, you can't seriously consider this." Oh yes, he almost forgot about this Captain America.

"Margaret, listen to me. There has to be another way." The man held her shoulders, almost shaking her, obviously to change her mind. But Loki knew that there was no point, Margaret has already made up her mind, he could see it in her eyes.

"Steve.. this could be our only chance.."

See?

Apparently his brother has gotten the hint from the titan, it was obvious that they will die anyway. They could fight, they could run, but death is coming, and he knew it. "She is right Captain Rogers.."

"The battle in New York then? Back in 2012 right? You were already formed.." Margaret nodded her head, she was gripping her hands. She must be preparing for her flight to the past.

"..I just need to convince you that i'm not someone who has lost her mind talking about the future." She was talking to herself.

Wouldn't that be great? Margaret going back to a time where he was in his worst, destroying New York, of course his past self will see her and maybe pursue her as well but he knew this plan is going to fail. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. His brother and the man in the blue uniform scrutinizing his little slip.

"Care to share what is making you laugh brother?"

He smiled wildly, proud that he has gotten their attention. "Oh i just thought of a more perfect time for her to go back to."

Thor stepped closer to him, blocking his view of the beauty on the other side of the room. "And that is?"

He looked at his brother eye to eye. "Our battle in Asgard, when you destroyed the bifrost bridge."

"Why would that be perfect?" He always thought of his brother a fool, but just not this big.

He forced himself not roll his eyes at Odinson, he can't believe that he has to explain this. "You were already worthy at the time.."

That statement alone mad his body stiffen, the room was quiet so he continued.

"And if there's anyone who can collect all the infinity stones and challenge Thanos, it will be Father.."

"..let's face it, our father is your only chance. And not the Avengers who were formed back in 2012."

No matter how many times they think that the Avengers are mighty. No one will ever be mightier than Odin the Allfather himself. You do not need the Avengers to defeat Thanos, you need Odin.

Margaret stepped closer, Captain America was right behind her. "..B-But i've never been to Asgard i'm not sure i can go there."

Oh darling, that is why i am here.

"I can help you with that.." Loki made a move to get closer to her but Captain America was quick to push him back, his hand curling around his neck.

"No you won't.." The normally polite man growled in his face, he felf his head hit the wall hard but he didn't flinch.

His brother stepped in between them and held both of their shoulders.

"Loki, project Asgard in her mind, along with the right time of our fight, but if you dare do something else i swear it, i will rip your head off and feed you to the Hulk."

Again, he wanted to roll his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"I am not going to try anything, now come my lady.. Asgard is waiting." He spoke calmly and looked at her, motioning Margaret to come closer to him instead. She slowly walked towards him, he could see that she was shaking but not from fear, No, she was not feeling well. A jolt of worry erupted inside him but he didn't show it.

Slowly he held out his hands that were still bounded by magical ropes, and held two fingers towards her forehead as she only stood a good two feet away.

With this touch, Margaret will be able to see Asgard, a place she has never been. With this touch she will be able to go back in time, and Loki secretly hoped that she will succeed. That she will be able to save him from his own demise, because if anything, he lost himself that night when he fell from the bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: If you're a bit confused, i suggest you watch Thor (the first one).


	23. STEVE VIII: PURPOSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the look in your eyes
> 
> Something I noticed when the light was just right
> 
> It reminded me twice that I was alive
> 
> And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight

STEVE VIII

The familiar image of her once white suit now covered in blood filled his sight.

He couldn't believe it, but she was there. Trying to steady her knees as she and Spider-Man landed a few meters from where he's standing. His feet moved on its own and almost in a blink he was there in front of her, hugging her and making sure that she was really there.

But what made his chest hurt was the obvious holes on her clothes. One on her shoulder while another was on her waist, her own blood dried all over it, only a weapon could've caused that.

This woman standing before him was the reason why he survived, she was the reason he was still alive, why he was still fighting.

They shared a kiss, a taste he will never forget. He felt her arms across his neck, he could feel that she too didn't want to let go but eventually she pulled away, catching her breath, her eyes stating her panic.

Something was wrong, she was pale and shaking and out of breath. And he could see a scab on her shoulders. She was not healing well.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he held her face, confusion was all over his face.

"I need to see Thor.." She panted, holding unto his arms for support. Her voice holding back something, she was in pain.

"Umm.. I'll go get him." He heard Spider-Man awkwardly spoke, he almost forgot that he was there and in an instant he was gone.

He pulled her away from the streets and guided her inside an abandoned building. His hand on her waist, making sure that she won't stumble, he wanted to carry her but he knew that Margaret wouldn't appreciate him treating her like some damsel in distress.

When Thanos completed all the infinity stones, he somehow got the power to wipe out life itself in a single snap. He along with Bucky survived, thanks to the super serums flowing in their veins, they were able to withstand the pull and eventually stayed alive, some of the Guardians made it as well, but for some like Natasha and Clint, being a good fighter wasn't enough to counter such godly force.

They chose to hide from plain sight, as they try and gather those who had survived the snap and device another plan to stop the titan, but it seemed that everything they could think of will all be in vain, since Thanos plucked the last infinity stone from Doctor Strange's neck, it was almost as if he has won already, and they were all just making a fool at themselves thinking that they may still have a chance.

"Who did this to you?" He touched the exposed skin on her right shoulder, it was still warm, and the color was an angry red. "How come you're not healing well?"

"Some alien.. in Nepal, i think she had poison.." She had her head low, and her hands gripped her sides, were her suit was also torn.

"..S-she killed him Steve.." Her voice trembled and right then he knew something inside her broke.

"Stephen.. I couldn't save him.. i wanted to but he pushed me here.." He pulled her into a tight embrace, he felt so angry that he couldn't do anything at all, but to reassure her that he was there, that she hasn't lost everyone.

"sshhh.. It's okay.."

He kissed her temple as she cried and held unto him, Margaret didn't deserve this, no one deserved this pain, no one deserved to see a friend die, but she did, and he did.

Just then, he heard footsteps coming in. Outside he could see Scott Lang has turned himself into giant man through the cracks, he knew what that form was for, It was a great distraction.

"Lady Margaret.." They both turned to see Thor, seemingly out of breath but as his eyes roamed at Margaret he smiled. But his strong jaw worked as another figure walked into the room.

"My Lady.."

Loki stood there smirking, and Steve immediately pulled Margaret behind him. He looked at the man who almost killed her yesterday. Fire, he felt fire burning inside him. How dare he call her that?

"What is he doing here?!" He growled as he asked Thor, while Margaret stayed quiet. Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen, he must have stayed behind with the others.

"I cannot leave him there. Do not worry i will kill him myself if he does any of you harm."

Thor talked very calmly, trying to convince him that he's got his brother under his control. Steve roamed his eyes over at the dark haired man and saw his hands bound by some rope, he can only guess that Wong had conjured them.

He felt soft fingers on his arm pushing him aside, Margaret slowly stood beside him, she was still pale.

"No, Steve.. Let him be. Thor i need to ask you something.." Her voice was soft, she coughed a little but there was purpose behind them. And it made him nervous that she ignored the fact that Loki was in the same room as her.

Steve kept his eyes on Loki, not trusting the man at all. He could see Thor waiting for her to continue. And how he wished that she didn't.

"If i were to change something in the past to stop this future, what would it be?"

He sharply looked at her, shocked at her question and what she was proposing. No. He wanted her to look at him, but she faced straight ahead at Thor, waiting for his answer. He looked at Thor and he saw that he was also taken aback by what she was suggesting, his eyebrows were furrowed.

But one man in the room was impressed.

Loki only had one word leaking out of his mouth, Steve didn't know if he was describing the situation or if he was describing the woman standing beside him.

"Exquisite.."


	24. MARGARET XIV: TRUST FALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how the little things stick,
> 
> make you seasick.
> 
> Sweep you off your feet!
> 
> Sweep me off my feet!
> 
> It's only a trust fall
> 
> Into the arms of all
> 
> Love is a blessed curse,
> 
> lets you sail across the known universe.

MARGARET XIV

This was not the first time that Loki has touched her, but today something was different.

His once cold demeanor held some depth today. His eyes shone in a different light, and she had a strange feeling that he wasn't the same person he was when he met her. It was as if he wanted to say something but he wouldn't.

"You have seen it, yes?"

She did. And overwhelmed by the after images of the world she has never seen floating in her mind, she could only nod her head rapidly at Thor. Stepping away from Loki, she turned to see Steve with a worried look on his face.

"Margaret, please don't tell me you're doing this.."

She didn't want to look in his eyes, but she did. Because deep down inside she knew, this might be the last time she'll see him. And it hurts her that his once full of life blue eyes are now filled with tears.

"..You've never been to Asgard, how do you know that you will make it?"

He was panicking, and she couldn't blame him. He had a point, traveling to 1940's Brooklyn was easy because she lived in Brooklyn in the present time, and Brooklyn was of Earth. Asgard tho, is something and somewhere else entirely, maybe she'll get lost and just end up floating in space and die. No. She told herself that she will succeed, and she will turn this shit around.

She held his hands and looked him in the eye. "Trust me Steve.."

Just then, the ground shook and the building collapsed, leaving them exposed to the outside world. She could see the giant man in the red suit has fallen, and on the far east, Thanos was coming their way smiling at her, standing beside him was the same female alien who speared her and killled Stephen, and as soon as she saw Margaret, she sprinted to their direction.

Pain.

She could feel it inside her, it was probably reacting to its master, the poison has been spreading all this time and her body has become to weak to counter the effects, she had to travel now or she will succumb to this fate.

"We don't have much time." She forcefully spoke, hiding the anguish she was currently feeling.

"I lost you all those years ago, i-i only got you back.. Now i'm going to lose you again.."

Oh god.

His voice.

How could i do this to him?

Two hearts were breaking. Steve's and her own. Tears flowed from her eyes and she held his face, he looked so lost. What she was feeling was more painful than the effects of the poison on her body.

She was dying literally and figuratively.

"What we have is more than we can see or touch, right? Steve, the world is going to hell.. If i don't at least try and do this, then maybe i really am useless." She tried so hard to sound strong.

He held her hands and kissed them. He was begging her not to go. "Don't do this just to prove your worth.. please, don't leave me.."

I wish i could stay and die with you.

But if Margaret knew she had a little chance to save him and everyone, she will take it, even if it meant that she will lose him.

"I am not. I'm doing this because i love you.."

When she said those words, they both knew that there was no way back. No way to change her mind, no way to talk her out of it. His eyes was defeated but filled with admiration.

"And i love you too.." He breathed against her forehead. He lifted her chin and he kissed her, and how she cherished it. The moment, the man, his mouth, his warm skin, everything about him.

When they finally pulled away, he was holding his dog tag in his hands, curling it around her hands. "Take this, and d-don't forget me.."

Steven G. Rogers

0.462362 T42 43 0

The metal was cold and she held it tight to her chest, to her heart and whispered to him. "I won't.."

"Lady Margaret, are you certain you will make it?" Thor screamed at her.

"Yes.." And as soon as she answered he flew to fight off Thanos, Loki stayed behind looking at her with strange eyes.

Nerves shook her body, she took a deep long breath and started projecting Asgard in her mind. The exact time, the exact place, the exact people, it all needs to be perfect.

She felt her insides burn, and she could see her whole body glow from within, slowly she was floating in the air. She groaned.

She has done this a thousand times, but the poison inside her body and distance she was aiming for was making everything a hundred times more painful and difficult.

There she could feel herself slowly ripping apart, her cells, every nerve, bones, muscles, veins, her own blood escaping her body and was slowly evaporating around her, she almost forgot that this was the reason why she had the ability to heal, it was because her body needed it whenever she did this travelings, she couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"AAAHHH!"

Floating in mid air, she took one last glance at them, Thanos was still going against Thor, Spider-Man and Iron Man, but what took her aback was the vision of Steve and Loki fighting off the female alien who posioned her.

I can't fail them.

Vision..

Stephen..

Thor..

Perhaps even Loki..

And Steve..

His blue eyes landed upon her one last time, and she saw his tears hit the ground.

"Go!"

"Steve...?" She whispered, but before she could even hear his response she finally vanished into thin air.

She was gone. And only time will tell if she made it to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Song, Trust Fall by Incubus.


	25. MARGARET XV: FAMILIAR FACES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wears it like you anymore
> 
> Light like a feather,
> 
> Bright like a dying star.
> 
> Cut those together,
> 
> Girl that is what you are.

MARGARET XV

It was cold.

With her eyes closed, she could feel a strange tone off the wind around her. It was harshly hitting her skin and there was a sound of water close by, it sounded like an ocean. Her whole body was shivering, with sweat covering her whole body.

She hated it, she hated how everytime she traveled her body would shatter into millions of pieces and get back together — hence the healing ability. Her whole body was aching, she hugged herself and felt her hot skin.

Naked. She was naked.

And laying on some hard ground.

She traveled too far, it took too much strain that her clothes vanished into nothingness, leaving her bare, and this was the first time it happened. Curling to her side, she felt an awfull stinging in her wrist, forcing Margaret to finally open her eyes.

And there she saw Steve's dog tag embedded on her left wrist. Perhaps it got stuck during the process of her body sticking itself back together. She was thankful it did not vanish like her clothes did. Slowly with a shaky hand, she held the metal engraved with Steve's name, took a deep breath and quickly pulled it off her skin.

The sound of her skin ripping apart ringed in her ears and the pain that shot through her body made her gasp, blood splattered and she wasn't healing still.

"uuhh" She moaned weakly through the pain.

Steve's dog tag was soaked in her blood, but she held it close to her, kissing his name, even if it left a bitter taste in her mouth and the blood smeared on her lips, she didn't care. She cried. Everything was painful, her own heart hurt.

"What is this?!"

She gasped as she heard his voice. She wanted to stop her body from shaking, but her own body didn't listen to her.

"You brought a mortal with you?!"

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and she wanted to turn around badly and face them but her whole body hurt.

"N-No, i do not recognize her."

Thor..

She was sure it was Thor's voice, and upon realizing that it was a version of him that did not recognize her, she sobbed with her eyes closed.

She did it. She made it to Asgard. The right place, the right time.

She successfully traveled back in time.

And that means, i have a chance to save everyone.

She opened her eyes when she felt them stand in front of her, and she saw how her vision was still blurry. But she recognized the long blond hair of Thor and his red cape even if she met him when his hair got shorter.

"Why is she naked?"

Loki was also there, and just like Thor, he did not recognize her.

Thor knelt in front of her and held her chin. Loki was behind him, looking confused but she could see his head was working, maybe he was thinking of betraying his brother while he was busy talking to her with his back turned.

"Thor O-Odinson.. Loki Laufeyson.." She breathed. She needed their attention.

Both brothers flinch visibly, Thor quickly stood, his blue eyes squinting at her. "What did you call him?"

She did not answer his question but gave them her own. "T-Thor, are you done destroying the Bifrost bridge?"

His eyes grew wide and she knew that the deed was not yet done, she nodded to herself. The right place, the right time.

"Destroy it Thor.. And Loki.. Hold my hand.." At her command no one moved.

"S-Stop fighting.." She weakly whispered, her head feeling the cold hard surface below her.

Loki took Thor's place and knelt before her, her vision filled with the colors of gold and green.

"Who are you?" The younger brother asked.

Loki did not touch her like Thor did, but his eyes roamed around her body, reminding her that she was naked in front of the two gods, but with every movement too painful, she did not bother covering her precious parts. His eyes held no malice tho, and they stayed to her bleeding wrist, still not healing.

"I c-come from the future.." She replied through her chattering teeth, hoping that they will actually listen to her and stop fighting.

Both of their eyebrows furrowed, one was skeptical while the other was something she found oddly familiar.

"The fate of the nine realms is in my hands.."

Please believe me.

You have to.

"This is absurd." Thor all but growled as he paced behind Loki.

She wanted to groan, she did not realize that Thor would be the one to make this too dificult for her. While Loki stayed quiet, kneeling in front of her.

"Wait for your father, you can fight later.."

"Father is in Odinsleep." Thor quickly countered, still skeptical of the words coming out of her mouth. You'll see..

"Not for too long.. Destroy the bridge Thor, and save Jotunheim" She reminded him, because that is what he was supposed to do.

Thor eventually made a move to where she knew he would hit the bridge with his hammer Mjolnir.

Hit!

"What are you doing?!" Loki quickly snapped, looking behind his brother, but was still kneeling in front of her.

Hit!

"If you destroy it you'll never see her again!"

He screamed, hoping to change his brother's mind. She saw his foot move, he was going after his brother. No, she can't have that.

Hit!

"Loki.. Look at me.." She held one of his large hands. If she could save Steve and everyone on earth from Thanos, then why not save Loki as well? "Stay with me.." He flinched at her touch but he stayed in his place. He was so pale. Margaret knew what was coming and she braced herself as Thor's words echoed like a prayer.

"Forgive me Jane.."

Hit!

At last it shattered with Thor in a powerful blast, but she held Loki's hand.

Don't fall off the bridge. Don't fall of the bridge.

She felt herself roll on the bright surface before opening her eyes, she saw Loki above her, holding her to his chest. He did not fall. She shivered as she felt the coldness of his armor, he did not say a word.

"What have you done!? Both of you!" A stern voice was heard.

Loki stood, letting go of her, and both of the brothers looked like children who got caught playing with fire when they saw their father (she assumed that was Odin) coming their way.

Both Loki and Thor released a breath of relief when their father focused his attention to her instead of them. The God eyed her pathetic form on the surface of the bridge, a look of disgust played in his mouth.

"Take her inside." He commanded both and turned to leave.

She heared the sound of clothes ripping apart. Thor tore Loki's cape off of him and covered her with it. It felt rough, but the warmth it gave her made her clutch the thing tight to herself while she was still lying on the ground.

Slowly Loki knelt beside her and gathered her into his arms, a breath escaped her lips when he stood. She could not help but notice how different he was compared to the god she first met in New York.

The Loki she met in New York, held the eyes full of lust and hunger for power. And he strangled her because he was jealous of his brother.

But this Loki who was currently carrying her, he held the eyes of someone who longs, someone who wants to prove himself.

Someone who hungers for love.

And he was supposed to fall from the Bifrost bridge, if it wasn't for her appearing out of nowhere.

She turned her head to the side, avoiding his blue eyes and saw billions and billions of stars scattered in the dark sky of Asgard.

Beautiful.

"My lady what is your name?" His voice snapped her out her trance, ironic.

With every step Loki took, he lulled her.

"Marga.." She fell asleep or maybe she fainted even before she finished her own name. A smirk was the last thing she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Timeline is now on Thor 1, it's 2011. Thor is already worthy of Mjolnir and Odin Spoiler alert) is still alive. Also Margaret appeared right before Odin woke up from Odinsleep so Loki did not fall from the bifrost bridge like in the movie. With the eye colors, i think Loki had green eyes in the comics (not sure) but i referenced Tom Hiddleston instead so, blue it is.


	26. MARGARET XVI: LADY MARGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wore Blue Velvet
> 
> Bluer than velvet was the night
> 
> Softer than satin was the light
> 
> From the stars

MARGARET XVI

Loki..

Look at me..

Stay with me..

Her own words swam inside her head. Words directed to the god who tried to kill her in a different time. She asked herself, was it really wise to save Loki?

She thought maybe her own mind was too clouded at the time that she didn't recognize the words that came out of her mouth.

But thinking back to her decision to save Loki, it only meant that Loki will not attack New York like he did in the past. She prevented that from happening when she held his hand instead of letting him fall from the bridge. So maybe, just maybe, she did the right thing.

Did Loki from the future wanted me to save him? To prevent his fall?

She did not remember Future Loki wishing to be saved. He only projected the way to Asgard in her mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Just like how Thor wanted it.

As her mind continued its work, she felt herself slowly waking up from her slumber. And a choked sound escaped her lips when she breathed in too hard.

Her eyes opened, she sat up to coughing fit. Her lungs was burning. But she was able to calm herself and her body in time.

"My lady, how is your wrist?"

His voice came in front of her and she wanted to slap herself when she couldn't stop herself from gasping.

He stood there, green and gold, tall and lean. His golden horn was back on his head, making him look taller. She looked at her wrist and found that she was already healed, although a scar was visible, she didn't feel any pain. She didn't know if she healed herself or if they healed her.

Her skin was still pale and only then did she realize that she was still naked. Her breasts bare for his eyes to see, she quickly moved to cover herself with closest thing she could grab, in this case – the damn green cape of his.

"Father said that you were poisoned.." He did not seemed to mind her blunder, but she could see the smallest sign of a smirk forming in his mouth.

"..not an ordinary poison."

She did not answer him, Margaret just eyed him from where he stood. Poison. She almost died because of that poison. The sound of footsteps made her look up and there a woman followed by another entered the room.

"How is our visitor Loki?" Her gentle voice was like a breath of fresh air.

Loki was visibly shaken by her sudden presence.

"Mother.."

Mother? She stood there wearing a silver gown, its sleeves long and regal, her hair was long and golden and curled at top, but she could see some length was loose on her back. But what stood out was her face, she was beautiful. She smiled at Loki and turned her attention to her. This is Odin's wife. Their mother.

"Lady Marga, i have brought you clothes to wear.." She spoke like her mother, the woman behind her stepped forward and held out the folded clothes and layed it on her bed.

Wait..

Marga?

"..But i am afraid that it will not fit." She laughed a little and Margaret swallowed her nerves, embarrassed by how small she really was compared to them.

"I-It's fine.. um.. thank you.. your majesty?" She stuttered horribly and she blushed. Margaret suddenly felt conscious at the presence of royalty and a god.

"My name is Frigga, queen of Asgard." Again she smiled kindly and she couldn't help but smile back. She was tall and intimidating but her kindness was making her feel like she could talk to her.

"My husband will want a word with you, soon as you are feeling well." She turned serious at the mention of the King. There was a hint of worry in her voice and she saw Loki stiffen behind her.

"Can i speak to him now?" She asked quietly, not wanting to sound demanding.

"But you're still a little pale." Oh gods she was like her mother when she spoke like that. The genuine concern for her well being made her smile sadly.

When she met Thor from the future, he never talked about his mother. Soon she heard in the facility that his mother was already dead. It broke her heart that this gentle and kind woman, a queen, a god, was meant to die as well.

"I came here to speak to him, please.." She tried to clear her mind from imagining the woman before her, dead.

Odin. Speak to Odin.

"Very well, Loki will guide you to the hall." She gave up trying to convince her to rest. She turned around and touched Loki's cheek and then she was gone along with the servant.

She was so intrigued by the Queen that she almost forgot that Loki was still there. Her eyes darted to the clothes folded near her feet, slowly she took them to her hands and felt them. Velvet.

She moved to finally dress herself but she noticed that Loki was still there, unmoving.

What is he doing standing there?

They stared at each others eyes. No words were exchanged but she knew that he won't move a muscle even if she asked him to.

I don't have time to waste.

Slowly she stood and dropped his torn cape on the bed. Her knees were still weak, and she only relied on muscle memory. She stood there naked in front of him without breaking eye contact.

She unfolded the heavy fabric and she was glad that it wasn't as complicated as she thought it would be. But Frigga was right, it was indeed too big for her. The hem was too long, the waist too loose and to top it all up, she had no underwear. She wore it anyway. She didn't want to face the king of Asgard naked. Again.

Loki nodded for her to follow him outside when she was done. Her foot felt cold as it touched the marble floor of the palace. She reached for the hem of the dress and held it while she walked, afraid that she will step on it and tumble if she didn't.

Loki did not walk fast, despite his long legs. Maybe he too, dreaded to face his father.

"Am i your prisoner?" She couldn't help but ask.

Suddenly the reality that she was in a world she never knew scared her. All this people never knew her. Thor was different and he did not recognize her, she recalled Odin's disgusted face when he first saw her, Frigga was kind but still she was a stranger, Loki was.. still Loki.

Yes. His hair was shorter. He did not recognize her. He did not express his desire to have children with her. He did not choke her. He did not hypnotize her.

But, there was something about him that tells her, that the person she met in New York is there inside him.

She shivered when the huge door opened and they entered Odin's throne room.

"The Allfather will decide." He spoke calmly, she was so busy contemplating about her situation that she did not notice his gaze lingering on her face.


	27. MARGARET XVII: All-Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would a written invitation
> 
> signed, "Choose now or lose it all,"
> 
> sedate your hesitation?
> 
> Or inflame and make you stall?

MARGARET XVII

Surreal.

If someone had told her that one day she will be walking amongst the gods of Asgard, she would have laughed on their faces.

But here she was standing in front of an entity that could crush her like a grape and kill her with only his one eye. Odin was intimidating to say the least, and he hasn't even spoken yet.

"Father, this is Lady Marga of Midgard." Loki announced with his cool voice and stood aside with his mother, while Thor stood on the right side of their father.

"Lady Marga, you are in the presence of Odin Borson, King of Asgard, Protector of the nine realms, the All-father." Thor's voice echoed and she held her eyes on the floor, afraid that looking at Odin eye to eye would piss him off.

"My sons tell me that they do not recognize you, that you have brought yourself to Asgard without their help. Is that true Lady Marga?" Odin's voice made her shiver. And she was tempted to look but was able to stop herself, she wouldn't dare.

She cleared her throat and answered. "Yes sir.."

"But you knew who they were, you even called Loki, Loufeyson."

The All-father continued, his shadow moved above her and she heard his footsteps echoing in the huge golden hall. Her eyes darted to Loki when Odin mentioned his real name and she honestly couldn't read his face.

"Y-Yes.." Fuck that stutter.

"And you also said that you were from the future."

"Yes Sir.."

"And that the fate of the nine realms was in your hands. Do you deny these claims Lady Marga?" He stopped pacing and faced her again.

"No Sir." She was afraid. She didn't know if Odin would believed her, she looked at Thor and for a moment she wanted to ask for his help but she knew he wouldn't, this Thor in front of her won't help her.

"Very well.." She held her breath and waited for whatever the king was going to say.

"..Will you look me in the eye and convince me?" Her breath hitched and slowly she raised her head to see the man, the god, eye to eye.

Golden. Odin was everything she imagined he would be.

"Sir i-i.. May i ask for a private audience with you instead? Just the two of us?.." The things that she wanted to say were not for the ears of Loki or Frigga, she didn't want to tell them that their son would've destroyed New York if she hadn't showed up on the bifrost bridge.

Silence.

She swallowed her nerves but couldn't stop herself from looking at Thor's knotted brows or Loki's confused mouth. "..I'm not going to try anything. I am but a mere mortal."

"Of course you will not be able to try anything. But i regret to tell you that whatever business you have sha'll be heard by my family as well." Shit.

"I-I sir.. Please.." She practically pleaded with her eyes.

Odin stomped his staff on the floor and she thought that she has died that instant, her knees shook and she gave in, her palms flat on the cold floor. His voice grew louder and she was afraid the she will pee on herself. "Or perhaps a private conversation in the dungeon will suffice Lady Marga? You did suggest to my son Thor to destroy the Bifrost bridge."

"Alright! I'll speak here.." He voice trembled as well as her body.

"Very well our ears are yours." He sat down on his throne and nodded for her to proceed. Thor crossed his arms and regarded her without trust. While Frigga held Loki's arm, her eyes encouraging her to go on. Loki looked like he was very interested to what she has to say.

"I am a mortal sir, from Earth.. I mean Midgard.. I was born with abilities, and one of them is to travel back in time.." Odin hummed and blinked.

Margaret continued, her mind carefully constructing her words, she didn't want to accidentally mention Loki's demise. Her palms were sweaty. "..In the near future, a war was waged upon our planet and the other realms as well.."

"A titan named Thanos has been collecting all of the infinity stones and he was successful, we were not able to stop him.." She honestly thought that someone would react when she mention the name Thanos but she was disappointed. Everyone was quiet.

"He's took billions of lives in just a snap of his fingers.. we couldn't defeat him, not when he bears all of the infinity stones.."

"So a dear friend of mine suggested that i travel back in time to stop the fate that came to us." A tear formed behind her eyes when Stephen's face flashed before her, his eyes full of hope. He believed in me.

"I asked for Thor and L-Loki's suggestion on where and when should i travel back." She thought maybe if mentioned that she was friends to his sons - well one of his sons, maybe everyone will soften up to her. And she was right, Odin stuffened and he looked at Thor. While one of Loki's eyebrows raised, Frigga even let a small smile slip.

At least now she's got their attention and a few bodily reactions, Margaret grew confident. "And they told me to go here in Asgard because they believe that you, Odin their father will be able to stop Thanos."

"Ask me anything you want to know sir, i will answer them to the best of my knowledge but please.." She stayed on her knees and bowed her head. Images of the dead bodies piled on the streets entered her mind and she cried, silently.

"I beg you.. You must find Thanos and defeat him even before he decides to collect the stones."

Again, silence. Why wouldn't he talk?

"..My friends sent me as a last resort, i left them dying in that future." She choked on her words.

"They believed in me even when i was not sure myself if i would make it." She looked at Thor and he blanched, Don't you see? I am telling the truth!

"But now that i am here, and talking to you. I beg you.. I am begging you to help us."

Now!

"I will think about it.." He finally answered. And she sobbed, thinking that Odin was a cruel man, no a cruel god! Was it because she was a mortal?

"All-father! I beg you! We don't have time to waste, please!" She wanted to scream but it all came out as whimpers.

"Thor will you escort her to her chambers? She looks pale." Odin ordered his son.

She didn't realize that she was shaking badly until Thor held her arms and stood her to her feet. The blood rushed from her head and she faltered, feeling lightheaded. Thor quickly steadied her, a mannerism she has always been familiar with.

"Let's go."


	28. LOKI III: Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,
> 
> I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be,
> 
> Out there and sober as a well for loneliness,
> 
> Please do persist girl,
> 
> Its time we met and made, a mess.

LOKI III

Lady Marga knew him.

From the moment he saw her naked form shivering on the bifrost bridge, when her eyes landed on him and her ears recognized his voice. Loki knew that she was telling the truth. That somehow in the near future they knew each other.

He could have stopped Thor from destroying the bridge, he could have single handedly annihilate an entire world if it wasn't for the mortal; ruining his plans, carressing his name out of her mouth, seducing him into holding her, commanding him to touch her warm skin, making him feel like she cared for him.

Lady Marga must be a witch.

A beautiful witch.

But still a witch.

His footsteps was silent as he also left the throne room. It appears that Odin was too preoccupied with what the lady has said and instantly dismissed him and his recent actions against Jotunheim. But deep down Loki knew that Odin was not done with him, he will still get punished.

Her voice lingered in the air as he got closer to her chamber."..Thor, you have to believe me."

His jaw clenched as he heard such familiarity when she said his brother's name. No, Thor is not my brother.

"My lady.." They both turned to him. Lady Marga had her hands on his brother's, she must be really desperate, and they must have been really acquainted in the future she talks about.

He wasted no time and announced the king's words. "Father will give his decision on this matter tomorrow, for now you must rest. A servant will bring you your food, please refrain from leaving your chambers unattended."

She was still pale, so weak. "Y-Yes of course." She turned with that look on her face and walked inside her chambers, where she sat on her bed.

"Brother, there is too much we need to discuss." Thor awkwardly asked for Loki's company, but he agreed anyway because he needed him out of her room.

"Indeed." He nodded and went outside with Thor. Walking beside him, his brother was so crestfallen and confused by everything that happened that he did not notice Loki projecting himself.

Now Loki was in two places.

One was with Thor, talking about how he was not his brother by blood and the Infinity Stones, while the other was now inside Lady Marga's chamber. For what reason? He does not know. Perhaps to observe?

Her revelation as a mortal with abilities strong enough to travel to Asgard was sufficient to piqued his interest. So yes, he wanted to observe. There Loki stood in the corner of her chamber, perfectly concealed.

She sat on her bed, unmoving and had not notice his presence. How could she? Despite having abilities, she was still a mere mortal.

And mortals often cry.

She sobbed silently on her hands, her dark hair fell on her shoulders and her loose gown gave him another peak of her collarbones, and then suddenly her head snapped up. Loki thought that he has been discovered but when she stood and frantically search her person, he knew she was looking for something.

"Where is it?" She choked and clumsily but easily took her clothes off, she continued to search for that thing, her ample bosom bouncing - the wicked witch was making his throat dry. Until her eyes landed on the golden nightstand, there she released her breath as the silver contrasted over everything. She took it and held it to her heart.

He just stood there and watched her. It did not bother him that Lady Marga was naked or that she prayed on that silver metal. He was still, observing.

After a moment, she stood and left the thing on the nightstand, going to the direction of the chamber's washroom. Loki heard the splash of water and he took the chance to finally examine the silver thing she held so dearly.

He felt the cold shiny metal around his fingers, and there a name was engraved in Midgardian letters. Steven G. Rogers.

She stepped outside, wrapped only in her towel, she jumped at his presence.

"Are you really from the future?" He asked.

She stumbled backwards and he heard her breath hitched. "What the-?! How long have you been here!?" Her cheeks was starting to color.

He turned to face her fully, there it was again, that look on her face. "Does it matter? My lady i have seen everything."

Her brown eyes turned to slits and she clutched the towel tighter. "It matters because you scared me.."

He did not let the witch manipulate him with her whims, instead he focused his eyes on her eyes. "Everything you said back there.. I know for a fact that you did not lie."

She raised her chin and looked at him defiantly. "Yes, I did not lie. Then why are you here?"

Why was he here? He had no doubt the she is who she says she is but some things will not slip his watchful eyes. He came here not to observe but to confirm something.

"You were holding back.." She pressed her back to the wall as her eyes darted everywhere but him, he felt the air within her vibrate as she shivered.

You are afraid of me..

"Tell me.. In this future you talk of. What was the nature of our relationship?" Loki asked, forcing his tone to be calm.

"W-What do you mean?" There, Lady Marga stuttered and the little blush that was blossoming in her face moments ago were gone. There in her eyes the truth lies.

Fear.

It never escaped him that when she looked at Thor, there was warmth in her eyes, burried by friendship and trust. But when her eyes lands to him, there was no warmth, no friendship to dwell on, no trust. Only fear.

He suddenly felt the urge to scream, to vomit, to cry in his mother's arms. "I must leave."

How could someone look at him with those eyes? Why did it feel so wrong to be judged by some mortal he never knew? He is the God of Mischief, he was used to people looking at him in different ways – hate, distrust, disgust, disappointment. But never fear. Loki asked himself, what has he done to this poor creature that she would look at him with such fear?

He wanted to ask her, to beg her to tell him what has he become in this future of hers? But he was afraid of what she might say, so he held his tongue and went for the door.

"W-Wait Loki!" She was breathless as she stepped in front of him, such beauty standing before me, a pity that she fears me.

"Thank you.. for not letting me fall off the bridge.. " She did not bow her head or curtsied like a proper lady would do but he saw her sincerity nonetheless. He honestly felt a little better that he has done something good for her, for all he knew it might be the only good thing he has ever done to Lady Marga. He nodded to her, acknowledging her gratefulness.

"..And please.. It's not proper for you to just see me naked all the time." At her words she blushed again. Loki grinded his teeth, it wasn't his fault that she had no clothes, he wasn't a pervert.

"Nothing about you is proper my lady, from the moment you came here till now, nothing is proper.." She looked hurt, her brown eyes blinking and her mouth forming a line.

"..But forgive me it will not happen again. Rest well." With that he stepped aside and left her chambers.

If they were never friends in the future, he will make sure he will do good to her this time. And maybe a time will come when she won't have to look at him with fear in her beautiful eyes.


	29. MARGARET XVIII: Certain Shade of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is on fire
> 
> Of a dying breed.
> 
> Don't understate our relevance.
> 
> We're the eyes in the walls
> 
> And we witness the vultures feed.

MARGARET XVIII

Margaret couldn't sleep that night.

Even after eating the food brought to her room, she tried to go and sleep again, if only to regain some of her strength back. But every little sound that registered in her ears made her open her eyes and look around, afraid that Loki would still be lingering inside her room.

Was it wrong for her to doubt him?

He gave her his word that it won't happen again, he won't see her around naked anymore but he did not say he would stop lurking in the shadows.

But it turns out it was only the wind that moved, and there was no invisible god dressed in green and gold.

It was only then when she felt Steve's name under her thumb that she finally fell asleep.

"Lady Marga?"

She snapped out of her reverie as another servant entered her room, it was already morning. The light that entered her room was blinding and she made a note to ask Thor about their planet, if they have any moons or how do they measure their days.

The Asgardian woman was old, that's for sure. And Margaret guessed that she wasn't here to bring her breakfast. The tiny long ropes, the pencil and the paper she was holding told her she was here for something else.

"..I'm sorry.. W-What?" She smiled apologetically at the older woman, realizing that she was saying something. She smiled back and held the rope to both her shoulder tips.

"I will be taking your measurements."

The door opened again and this time a tall lean man with black hair entered.

"Leave us." Loki ordered the old servant.

"Yes my lord." She turned and bowed to him, locking the door behind her and leaving them alone.

He stepped closer and stood in front of her. "Still no proper clothes my lady?" He smirked as he gestured at her.

Margaret gasped, she wasn't naked but she forgot that she was only wearing a loose thin nightdress. She attempted to cover herself but he stepped closer and his hand seemed to be reaching for her waist. "What are you.."

There she instantly felt warmer. A river of smooth satin flowed in her skin, she almost sighed at the comfort that she felt. She held her arms up and saw the intricate design, the cool shade of pastel green made her vision relax. It was so beautiful.

"Better?" He cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Oh gods, um thank you." She blurted almost breathlessly, the feel of finally wearing something that fitted her frame was wonderful.

Now looking at him, the rays of light entering her room from the windows gave his blue eyes shades of green, her gut twisted as she recalled Steve's blue skies of eyes. "Will Odin give his decision now?"

His face soften, something she was not really used to seeing. "Perhaps it will be better to face him with our stomach full."

He offered her his arm and asked in his smooth voice. "Come?"

"Of course." She dumbly took his arm and walked outside.

This was not a holiday for her, she wasn't here for vacation, but whenever the strange elegant structure of Asgard enter her vision, her breath always seems to hitch, her hands itching to touch the things alien to her, her mouth dry to ask questions. Mentally patting her back when she successfully kept her mouth shut despite the grandeur she was seeing, she couldn't stop herself from cursing when they entered a room. A room where Thor and Frigga was sitting at a dining table, eating. It could only mean that Odin will be there as well.

"Shit." Margaret stopped abruptly, and felt Loki's eyes on her. She was afraid of Odin, she almost pissed at herself the last time she saw him. This time she was sure she was going to choke on her food.

A hand gave her small back a light touch, snapping her eyes to him. "Worry not my lady, father will not be joining us."

"Ah Lady Marga, have a seat!" Thor was a literal sunshine, he smiled at her and gestured for her to sit beside him.

"I see someone has done his tricks, you look stunning dear. Come, eat with us." Their mother Frigga glowed as her eyes scanned the dress she was wearing thanks to Loki.

"Thank you, your grace." She sat at the empty chair beside Thor. Her jaws slacken at the sight of her blond friend eating some sort of a bigger version of turkey with his bare hands.

She looked at her plate and saw that she was served with the same food along with some vegetables that had weird colors.

"Lady Marga, you should try eating with your hands, it is much better." Thor deep voice encouraged her, she could see Frigga smiling while Loki was shaking his head.

"S-Sure."

The taste was almost the same as a normal chicken but with everything that's happened it was hard for her to find her appetite, but Margaret knew she needed to eat to regain her strength for her body suffered too much that it wasn't healing properly anymore. So there she was forcing herself to chew and swallow her food. The wine was heaven in a glass and it helped her stopped herself from choking.

Frigga suddenly cleared her throat and elegantly turned her attention to her younger son. "Loki, i suggest that you show Lady Marga around Asgard. Maybe Thor can join too?"

"Oh there is no need."

"You should my lady!" Thor piped in, smiling. " If we are indeed friends like you said."

Maybe this could be her chance to befriend Thor and hopefully Loki as well. She nodded,now completely full. "O-Okay.."

Just then a guard entered the area. For a moment she thought it was Odin himself.

"My lords, my lady, your grace.. The King will be making an announcement, he asks for your audience in the throne room." He stood still and waited for any further instructions.

Frigga nodded. "We'll be there shortly." And the guard left.

—

It was only her second time inside Odin's throne room, but it might as well have been her first time. Despite the vision in front of her, what made her being shake was the thought that Odin will now give his verdict on her and all the things she claims.

And even just a little bit, she took comfort in the fact that the room was filled with warriors, maidens and maybe even some civilians.

At the center of it all was Odin, and once again Thor left them and stood by his father's side, while Loki and Frigga kept her company at the end of the steps. The loud sound of Odin's staff hitting the golden floor made her flinch and the hall silent. Everyone stayed still and listened to their king.

"After the recent events here in Asgard and the arrival of the Midgardian Lady Marga, she has expressed concerns about the future of both our worlds. And i have decided to go on a quest to eliminate Thanos and his ambition to gather the infinity stones and use it to destroy worlds in the future.." She released the breath she didn't know she was holding when he finally said the words. Tears started to flood her eyes as she looked at their possible saviour.

"..I shall leave along with the best and my most trusted warriors in this journey, however because of the recent actions of my son Loki against Jotunheim, i will be forced to lock him in the dungeon and leave Asgard in the hands of Thor."

What? No?

There were gasps and she turned to Loki and saw him unmoving, his face was unreadable. While Frigga was already gripping her younger son's hand.

"Father we must come with you." Thor tried to persuade his father's decision but it seemed like there was no way around Odin.

"No, Loki must be punished for what he has done!" Odin all but firmly stood his ground, his eyes keen on Loki and not even sparing Thor a glance.

He gestured for the guards. "Guards! Take him."

Margaret's eyes widen as they followed the king's command and cuffed Loki then and there. "Wait please!" She whimpered and couldn't help but gasp at the scene. This made Odin take his steps down and to her direction.

He looked down on her firmly but somehow she knew he wasn't mad like she thought he would be. "Lady Marga i have made the decision to believe you and in essence i will also trust you. Worry not for i will put an end to this Thanos you speak of, and our future shall be fine." He said in an almost fatherly voice and tapped her shoulder. The action made her voice out her opinion.

"Then please All-Father i need to speak to you in private. Just a moment before you leave." She sounded like she was pleading and maybe she really was. She turned to Frigga and saw her kissing Loki's forehead.

"Queen Frigga can come too." She breathed lowly. As she made eye contact with Frigga she might've seen her inner struggle and went to her husband's side, touching his arm and encouraging him to agree.

Odin sighed. "Very well."

—

"Speak my lady."

Odin ordered while he paced around the room. It was the closest to the throne room, and the small space was making her nauseous.

She swallowed her nerves and prayed that he won't kill her by accident. "You need to show Loki mercy."

"What do you mean? He tried to destroy Jotunheim! What i am doing is mercy." Odin screamed, and seeing as she was walking on a thin line it made her knees buckle that settled she herself against the wall.

"P-Please you must listen." She looked at Frigga and she nodded, always encouraging her to speak her voice.

"I will admit, i did not tell you the whole truth yesterday." She closed her eyes, afraid of the fire that was in his eye.

"Then say it my lady, you are testing my patience." He snapped.

If there's anyone who should know about this, it was them.

"Loki was supposed to fall off the bifrost bridge when i arrived. That was his fate and i stopped it."

The room was quiet. Odin stopped pacing, and she was sure that Frigga was holding her breath.

"Are you telling me my son is dead in the future you come from?" The Queen spoke breathlessly and she could hear heartbreak in her soft voice.

"No!" She immediately clarified, not wanting to see Frigga crumble for her son.

"He's alive, he survived the fall but he, he's different. He became associated with Thanos when he fell and he tried to take over Midgard because he wanted to prove himself to you!" She pointed a finger at Odin. She didn't know what came to her but she had a sudden urge to make a point.

" Thor fought him! Brother against brother, i saw how it broke Thor's heart, he was my friend!" She sounded so out of breath, maybe it was because she was talking to Odin and the fact that she just pointed her finger at him without disintegrating.

"Now, i have successfully saved him from his fall when i came here, but that does not guarantee that he will not retaliate, Loki is like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode!.." Right then she knew that she was having a panic attack. The thought of her successfully saving their future from Thanos only to die because of Loki was not making her feel better. Peace. Steve wanted peace.

"..So i ask you to show him love and acknowledge him for his cunning mind, i know what he did to Jotunheim was horrible and it's hard to forgive him but show him just a little mercy, show him that he is your son." She finished lamely, thinking if she has overstepped.

"Odin, listen to her." She didn't notice that Frigga was now left to tears and she was clinging to her husband. She was falling apart.

"I have had enough of you Lady Marga, i think it is best for you to leave." Odin finally spoke, but he was calmer this time. Gone was his loud voice or his fiery eye. He sounded almost sad.

He held his wife tenderly and she knew that it was not for her eyes to see. "Leave us Lady Marga."

She nodded and left the King and his Queen.


	30. LOKI IV: Ride or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went out every night
> 
> And, baby, that's alright
> 
> I told you that no matter what you did
> 
> I'd be by your side
> 
> 'Cause I'mma ride or die
> 
> Whether you fail or fly
> 
> Well, shit at least you tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OC. All rights belong to Marvel.
> 
> *This is for the God of Mischief, Loki ODINSON.

LOKI IV

Loki glanced around him. The room was spacious enough for him, four walls of powerful barriers surrounded him as his feet tapped around his cell. He's been held long enough for him to grow tired of all the looks the other prisoners has been sending him. He sighed as he felt Thor descent from the stairs going straight to his pitiful cell.

Thor stood tall even with his back hunched. The revelation of his true parentage still haunted him it seemed. "Brother, i will see to it that we accompany father in this perilous journey." He spoke as his blue eyes scanned his person.

Loki turned around and showed him his back, he sighed as he imagined all the years that he will likely spent there, all because of his own doing. "There is no changing his mind, i belong here. It was only a matter of time."

He felt Thor's emotion stumble from his words. "No.. I.. Just trust me, you will not spend your night here." Loki curled his hands not wanting to turn around and face him. Why does he care?

His heavy footsteps echoed as he tried to get a better view of his face. "Brother.. You know, it might not show but I believe Lady Marga cares about you." Ah. Lady Marga. The name almost pushed him to smile but he scoffed instead.

"It sounds pretty but i highly doubt that Thor."

Thor enthusiastically answered like he was a child that knew something the elders did not. "I heard her begging father for your freedom."

Loki was quick to snap his head, a knot forming in his forehead. That witch! "Why would she do that?"

Thor smiled, a hopeful smile and shrugged his shoulders. "She knows things we don't. She is from the future."

A future that was possibly on fire when she left for Asgard to ask for help.

A future where she feared him.

Why would the witch ask for his freedom?

"Do you trust her?" A confused Loki asked his estranged brother.

Thor smiled and sounded genuinely happy. "I don't want to but I will."

Loki did not know what the Midgardian did but before the night fell and he was forced to sleep on the hard floor, the All-Father himself strode in inside his cell. The familiar look of disappointment was written all over his old face. His mere look made him weak in the knees, he felt like child. A small weak child.

"Loki.." His king rasped as he stayed silent waiting for his next words. And how did they render him speechless.

"..We leave soon as the bifrost is restored."

Loki stood still, believing that he was dreaming. There was no way in hel that the All-Father would ask for his aid.

The sound of buzzing notified him thaf his cell was now open, he was free. He felt the eyes of all the prisoners watching the scene. "But that will take a long time, perhaps you could lead us another way."

Do i even deserve freedom?

Still Loki did not have any words rolling out of his silver tongue, Odin only sighed on the lack of verbal reaction. "I may have not approved of your ways to keep peace. The manipulation and the lies, but you are the god of mischief and I acknowledge your mind. Use it well my son and you might become our saviour." The only father he knew, now stood in front him. His old wrinkled hand gripping his shoulder.

The only thing Loki could do was to stare. Until a figure solidified from the air around them.

"Mother.." His mouth hanged open as he felt his heart tore apart from the emotions he saw in his mother's eyes.

"You will accompany us in this battle, and you will do right of this realm." That was Odin's last words before he left his cell while his mother stayed behind with tears streaming down her tired eyes. He could tell, she had been crying because of him.

Loki watched his father's back disappear as he felt Frigga's inevitable embrace.

"Your father will come around. Have patience my love." She gently touched his cold cheek, he could only swallow her words.

"Loki, you owe everything to Lady Marga." Her mentioned name brought him some clarity

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Show her your gratitude." His mother smiled.

—

The cold wind whipped his hair and touched his skin as if it missed him. Across him, the remains of what used to be the rainbow bridge gleamered as the obvious magic surrounded the surface, it was healing and there stood Heimdal, a man he once betrayed.

"Heimdal!" Odin entered his peripheral vision, his armor clinging to his body like it was a part of it. It was as if the All-Father was excited to be going on a journey again after so many years.

"My king." The gatekeeper bowed.

"No one shall leave Asgard, and you will only open the bridge for us." Odin spoke. A shiver went down Loki's spine as he recalled how he was once ordering the same thing from Heimdal.

"Yes my king." Heimdal answered, but he only saw a loyal servant.

"It is good to see you brother!" Thor stood tall but hugged him tenderly with a huge smile on his face as if they never fought. Loki could only nod.

On the far end of the room stood the only reason he could think he was released from his captivity. Lady Marga stood there wearing the emerald silk he created. How ravishing he thought. From his mother's words, he owed her.

"Lady Marga, i promise you we will come back successfully defeating this Thanos and saving our future. You have my word." Thor's large hands gripped the woman's frail shoulders as his brother smiled from ear to ear, it was the same smile he wore whenerver they go on an adventure.

From where she stood, Loki was sure she has not seen him yet. "Thank you Thor." She looked nervous and pale by the whole ordeal. Perhaps she has the right to be that way since the future depends on the success of this entire quest.

"Lady Marga.." She visibly jumped from hearing his voice. Turning as she blinked her surprise to take a better look at him.

"Oh Loki.. I-I mean, my lord?" She stuttered out of nervouseness and embarrassment. Not giving away a smile, there was a dark feeling inside him saying that she was stille very much afraid of him.

He sighed as he looked around, the warriors have lined up behind the All-Father. "Enough of the pleasantries, call me Loki." He looked down at the woman, how small she was. Barely reaching his chest.

"Loki then." The way she spoke of his name, it was not like how she spoke of his brother's name. She smiled when she spoke of Thor, there was warmth when she interacted with him. But when it came to him, when she said his name, Loki.. He could not help but think she was hiding something from him. Fear. But there was this thirst to connect with her.

"What will you do while we are away my lady?" He asked.

He could see by her reaction that she was surprised he even asked such a trivial question. "Explore Asgard? Maybe get to know Heimdal?" She laughed a little at how ridiculous she sounded.

He hummed and smirked in return. "Seems boring." As he started to step away, a tiny grip on his arm stopped him from moving further.

"I'm going to pray for all of you to safely return." She quietly said, but he heard her clear as day.

Loki's face lighted for the first time that day. "Including me?" He asked. On the far end of the room he could his mother smiling.

Marga fidgeted and gripped the ends of her skirt. "Of course."

Loki suddenly felt valiant that day, of course he knew that the journey will be perilous but there was only one way to find out if he could change Marga's future. Their future. And that is to survive. "Then I shall come back and make sure I don't end up in Valhalla." He assured her and it seemed to calm her a liitle.

"Protect Thor and your father, Loki.. He.. He's proud of you." She stuttered as she looked at Odin's direction.

He sighed at the mention of his father. "That is yet to be seen. Farewell my lady."

"Goodbye.." She spoke lowly and made a pitiful curtsy.

"Oh and my lady, you have my gratitude." And there his kiss found its way to the back of her delicate hand. And finally the color of life blossomed in her cheeks.

He will pay her back.

He will save the future.

That is his gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is also available at Fanfiction.net 
> 
> Under BACCHIKOIBABY21

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this in my Fanfiction.com account. 
> 
> BacchikoiBABY21


End file.
